Ace Combat:The Fires Of War
by Hawker Tempest Mk.2
Summary: October 2nd 2019- The Republic of Irebia has declared war on the Federal Republic of Argaria after 4 innocent Irebian planes are shot down by Argarians. Soon after, Argaria has lost nearly 95% of their land 4 months after war was declared. Their last remaining base is at Finova Island. Where the Irebians planned to defeat them once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

"**21 years ago, a war broke out between the countries of Argaria and Irebia."**

"**The 2 nations were at war because of innocent Argarian citizens were murdered by Irebian terrorists. More than 178 civilians were killed."**

"**And yet, Irebia praised the acts of these terrorists, encouraging them to fight on, and soon all hell broke loose against the 2 countries."**

"**The war waged on for more than 2 years, and Argaria was gaining a lot of ground, it looked like the Argarians were going to win the war. Until "it" was built."**

"**The Breszstorm was a giant railgun built by the Irebians in a last ditch effort to defend their homeland, it could launch cruise missiles, air to air and surface missiles, ICBMs, nuclear bombs and could be controlled by computer."**

"**In addition, it had more than 60SAMs, 50 AA guns surrounding it, and more than 150 soldiers on looked like the war was now in Iberia's favor."**

"**But immediate intel given to the Argarian Army by their spies meant they would be able to intercept this weapon of mass destruction before it could be used."**

"**And so, Argaria launched an all out attack with their army. Planes, helicopters, tanks, APCs, you name it, they deployed it."**

"**After a battle that lasted more than 10 hours of fighting, the Breszstorm was finally destroyed."**

"**But they failed to stop it from launching a Nuke."**

"**But the legendary squadron, of that war, Thunderbolt squadron suceeded in shooting it down."**

"**But it came at a heavy cost."**

"**They lost their leader and half the squadron members died."**

"**But at long last, that terrible war came to an end, and a peace treaty was signed between the 2 countries."**

"**But all that was 21 years ago."**


	2. Chapter 2

**21 YEARS LATER, AT PRESENT**

**"Ground tower to Thunderbolt, we have an emergency mission. We have multiple unidentified bandits on radar, we need you to ask them to state their intents. "**

**"What!? Give me a break, I'm training these rookies dammit!" Replied Cpt. Micheal Anderson, leader of the Lightning Squadron.**

**"Negative. Your squadron is the closest to them. We won't be able to get anyone up in the air in time."**

**"Fine. Give me their location."**

**"It's being sent to your radar."**

**"*Annoyed sigh* Got it. Heading towards them now."**

**"Huh? What happened Captain? Why are we changing course?" Asked Lightning 2- Lt. Tim Rodwell.**

**"Emergency mission Tim. All Lightning Squadron aircraft, on me."**

**"What is it about Captain?" Asked Lightning 3-Lt. Marshall Taylor.**

**"Unidentified aircraft spotted at Area GW1 Lightning 3, we're tasked with identifying them and stating their intents." Replied the captain."**

**_As they approached Area GW1, they spotted the unidentified aircraft._**

**"Ground tower to Lightning 1, switch to open channel and question them."**

**"Yeah yeah..." Another annoyed sight came from him.**

**"Attention unidentified aircraft, this is the Lightning Squadron of the Argarian Air force."**

**"You are requested to state your intentions and change course to follow us, otherwise you will be shot."**

**_A long static noise on radio was heard, but nothing else._**

**"No response captain." The voice came from Lightning 4- Sgt. Frank Vyer, the new recruit."**

**"Yeah, it doesn't... feel right 4." Replied Lightning 3.**

**"ATTENTION UNIDENTIFIED AIRCRAFT! YOU ARE REQUESTED TO CHANGE YOUR COURSE AND FOLLOW US OR YOU WILL BE SHOT DOWN!"**

**"Ow! My ear! Captain! Was that really needed?!" Asked 2 over the radio.**

**_On the unidentified aircraft's side..._**

**"Captain Urich, Engage?" Asked the mysterious voice on the radio to the lead aircraft.**

**"Yes. All Ionzone aircraft, cleared to engage." Replied the lead flight of the other squadron to his squadron.**

**"Roger! Ionzone aircraft, engaging!" Replied all the squadron members of the other squadron as they launched their missles.**

**_Back at the Lightning Squadron's perspective..._**

**"Captain, should we... ARGH!" Yelled Lightning 5 over the radio as he got shot by a missle.**

**"What happened 5?!" Asked the concerned leader over the radio.**

**"Missle... *static* me!..*static* bailing ou..." as 5's Typhoon exploded.**

**"NO! 5! RESPOND!" As Frank's shaken voice was shouted over radio.**

**"Dammit! All Lightning Aircraft, engage the enemy!" Lightning 1's unshaken and cold voice was heard over radio.**

**"Roger! Damn you unidentified aircraft..." Replied 2.**

**"Wait! Don't engage Lightning Squadron! Repeat, you are not cleared to engage!" Yelled ground tower over radio.**

**"Screw that! They just fired a missle on my men, they're not going to get away with this!" Yelled 1 as he turned off his radio.**

**"NO! Thunderbolt! Dammit! Do not engage Lightnign Squadron!" Yelled ground tower again.**

**"Got a lock on! Firing!" Yelled Lightning 3 over the radio as he hit one of the unidentified aircraft."**

**"Good shot 3! Now finish him!" Shouted an anger riddled Lightning 4 as he chased an unidentified aircraft himself.**

**_From the Unidentified aircraft's perspective again..._**

**"I repeat 3 has been shot down." Said the unidentified aircraft's pilot. But yet, it was as if no emotion came from him as he said it.**

**"Ionzone 5 here, my SU-37 is way too badly damaged, cannot continue to …." He was shot before he could finish that sentence by Lightning 1.**

**"Shit. Now we lost 5 too." Said the leader over the radio.**

**"Captain shoud we use plan B? These guys seem to know what they are doing." Asked the leader's wingman.**

**"Hm... Good suggestion 2. All surviving Ionzone aircraft, bail out. We're using plan B." Said the leader.**

**"Roger, bailing out." Replied one of the aircraft.**

**"Understood." Replied another aircraft."**

**As, the lead flight prepared to bail out, he switched to open channel and said: "This isn't the last time we'll meet Argarians. Count yourself lucky today." After that, he bailed out.**

**_Back to Lightning Squadron..._**

**"What does he mean by that?" Asked Lightning 2.**

**"I don't know. But at least we avenged 5." Awnsered a still angry Lightning 4.**

**"But it's strange, why would they bail out..." Mummered 1.**

**"Huh? What was that sir?" Asked 3.**

**"What? Oh. Nothing, just talking to myself." Was the leader's awnser.**

**"Hey, captain. You repainted your plane?" Asked 2.**

**"Yeah. Only now you notice it." Replied the unamused leader.**

**Suddenly, their radio transmitters displayed: Emergency Transmission.**

**"It's ground tower. All units, turn back on your radio." Said Lightning 1.**

**"Do you have any idea what you have done!?" An extremely angry voice beamed over the radio.**

**"Yeah. We shot down a squadron of SU-37's who attacked us."**

**"Oh really? Return to base. Now. General Ian Earhart wants to see all of you." Was Ground tower's last words before he cut communications.**

**"Wha... The general? What does he want?" Asked a confused 3.**

**"I have a feeling that isn't what will be on the newspapers tomorrow..." Said 1 softly.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**ARGARIAN FIGHTERS SHOOT DOWN IREBIAN CIVILIAN AIRCRAFT CROSSING THE ARGARAIN-IREBIAN BORDER"**

**"IREBIAN FLIGHT SHOT DOWN BY ARGARIAN PLANES"**

**"ARGARIAN DEVILS SHOOT DOWN INNOCENT IREBIAN AIRCRAFT"**

**"Such was the speed this news got around."**

**"It turns out that a squadron of Argarian fighters shot down civilian aircraft that was Irebian. Claiming that this was an act of terrorrism, President Eric Vermann of Irebia has given a speech, calling the Argararians ruthless cowards, Devils, and all kinds of stuff."**

**"Well, i was at the speech and his gravely words still hangover in my brain."**

**"These acts of cowardness and terrorism by Argarians, shooting a civilian aircraft for no reason at all, is a very good reason to label the Argarians as terrorist! They are nothing but cowards and fools who think they rule the Seanesia Contininet! If they think that the Republic of Irebia look past this kindly, they are horribly wrong! We shall not look kindly on this act."**

**"I don't think that peace treaty signed 21 years ago will do anything now.I just heard from a fellow colleague that Irebian forces are gearing up, extremely likely it's for war."**

**"Huh, but I find it would Argarian aircraft shoot down civilian aircraft from Irebia?Hadn't the lessons from the Irebia-Argaria War taught them anything?"**

**"Whatever the case, I better get some sleep, after all, I've been covering this story for a day and a half now."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Do you understand what you have done!?" General Ian Earhart's voice echoed through the room.<strong>

**"Sir, I refuse to believe were fighting a squadron on fighters, not god damn civilain aircraft!" Replied the accused leader of the squadron.**

**"Whatever the case, we have got to close this 've been arguing for too from today, your entire squadron's fighter jet license will be taken from all of you." That was the general's final decision after arguing with them for more than 2 hours.**

**"You... You... You can't do that sir! We were fired upon by enemy aircraft, not civilian aircraft! Even Lightning 5 was shot down! Isn't that enough proof for you!?" Replied the extremely frustrated leader.**

**"ENOUGH! One more word from you Anderson, and you're demoted! Understood?!" Clearly the general wasn't amused with the leader's tone and answer.**

**"I can't believe him..." Said Marsahll after they exited from the room.**

**"Well, there's nothing we can do now. Might as well sign up for something else to do." Replied the pissed off leader.**

**"Yeah, Argaria is probably going to war with Irebia again anyway." Said Rodwell.**

* * *

><p><strong>4 MONTHS LATER<strong>

**"IREBIA YET AGAIN WIN BATTLE AGAINST ARGARIA FOR TULMANJI AIR BASE"**

**"ARGARIAN FORCES LOSE EVEN MORE GROUND AFTER DEFEAT TO IREBIAN TROOPS AT TULMANJI"**

**"ARGARIAN ARMY SURRENDERS TO IREBIAN FORCES AFTER HEAVY CASUALTIES AT TULMANJI AIR BASE"**

**"It's been 4 months since The Republic of Irebia declared war against the Federal Republic of Argaria."**

**"Unlike the war 21 years ago, it is Argarian forces who are losing the battle now."**

**"All this, is due to Irebia's new superweapon, the Stratius."**

**"The Stratius is a portable cruise missile launching system and ground to air and surface missile launcher developed by Irebia's military. It can hold 20 cruise missiles in its launcher pod, and an extra 20 in its silo."**

**"Over the course of battle, it has yet again and again proven its worth, allowing Irebian forces to gain air supremacy by neutralizing Argarian aircraft, giving them a huge advantage."**

**"Of course, by this stage of the war, it isn't deployed if there is a need yesterday, Aragria most Tulmanji air base, their last air base in the Argarian mainland."**

**"Their Headquaters have now retreated to Finova Island, the last remaining Argarian piece of land. And I heard the Irebians are going to destroy them once and for all with a bombing there tomorrow."**

**"As if that was ever needed. Well, the quicker this war ends, the better anyway. I really just want to get back to Aurelia."**


	4. Chapter 4

**" Operator Richard Fowell, I will be keeping you up to date , i'm starting this briefing. Due to extreme circumstances, we have decided to give Lightning Squadron members back their jet flying license. This is because we need you to take out a squadron of enemy bear bombers headed for Finova Island, no doubt to bomb us."**

**"As you know, this is Argaria's last piece of land. We CANNOT afford to lose it. Your orders are to fly through pass islands at an altitude lower than 2000 Metres, and strike from behind once you see the bombers."**

**"One final thing, my code name during the mission will be AWACS Gold Arrow, so keep an eye on your hud and ears on the radio. You got all of that? Good. Dissmissed."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Gold Arrow to Lightning Squadron, do you see the enemy bombers?" Asked the commander.<strong>

**"Lightning 2 here. We do and we're sneaking up on them just like we planned." Replied Lightning 2.**

**"Hm. Why didn't you just leave us alone and let Argaria lose the war huh? Mabye those Irebians would have appreciated us more anyway." Said a pissed 3.**

**"Hey, that was the General's decision. Not ask him once you get back Avalanche." Replied the commander.**

**"Whatever." Said 3 sarcastically.**

**"I've got a lock on the bombers. Engaging!" Said Lightning 4.**

**Understood. All Lightning Squadron aircraft, engage!" Shouted Gold Arrow.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>As they started raining missiles on the enemy, they could feel the thrill of flying again after quite some time of being on the ground.<em>**

**"Ngahh! Bomber critically damaged! We got to bail out!" Yelled the panic stricken enemy bomber crew.**

**"Haven't felt this in a while." Said Lightning 2.**

**"Yeah, me too." Replied 3.**

**"Almost all planes destroyed, keep it up." Said the commander.**

**"One left." Said the commander again.**

**"He's mine." Said Lightning 1 as he flew his SU-35 Super Flanker and fired his Gsh 30MM cannon at the last TU-95.**

**"Drop the bombs before th!..." The enemy crew said as they exploded into thin air.**

**"*Whistles* Nice shot captain!" Said Lightning 2 over radio.**

**"Yeah it was sir! But what would be funny is that your green and yellow colour SU-35 became a well recognised plane eh? Because it looke hideo..." Said 4 before 3 jacked in to his frequency.**

**"I don't think you should finish that sentence Frank..."**

**"Understood sir..." Replied 4.**

**"All enemy bombers confirmed downed. Good job, return to base." Said a relieved Gold Arrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Good job. This should keep the enemy at bay for a while, while we come up with a plan to attack."<strong>

**"Although it might not seem much, but you have done us well Lightning Squadron. I also have some good news. Lt. Phil Harris of the 34th TFS will be joining you in the next attack, so you can breathe a little easier."**

**"Well, that is all for now, dissmissed."**

* * *

><p><strong>"All of you here? Great, listen up. After the destruction of enemy bombers at Finova Island, HQ has come up with a plan to attack Huford Island, which is 50 Kilometres east of here."<strong>

**"As it is not a strategic location for the Irebians, it's given minimum military priority as a base. So this is our perfect chance to strike."**

**"Your mission orders are in and destroy all enemy forces there. Also, do not hit the Hangars there, as there may be useful supplies."**

**"We recommend you go in an attacker or multirole for this, but Anderson is probably going to fly his Super Flanker if it is probably near useless."**

**"Anyway, HQ expects good results you hear? Now get out there."**

**"Huh? What's that?" Asked an Irebian soldier.**

**"I don't know, I think it's a..." A missile struck them before he could finish the sentence.**

**"What the hell was that?!" Yelled the Irebian base commander.**

**"I don't know! Wait... Enemy aircraft! It's an attack!" Replied the radio officer.**

**"What?! Didn't our last attack wipe out all remaining Argarian military power?!" Asked the commander.**

**"Aparently not! Watch for yourselves, none of our guys have a Thunderbolt!" Yelled the radio operator after seeing a Super Flanker with the Thunderbolt insignia.**

**"Scramble all aircraft! Call for help!" Shouted the commander.**

**"We can't! Communication lines are damaged!" Replied the anxious radio operator.**

**"This is way too easy, and we would like to have more fun Lightning 1, but we need to rearm and refuel. Heading back to base, good luck." Said Cobra 1, leader of the Cobra Squadron,34th tfs as he went back to Finaova Island.**

**"This keeps up, we'll be done in no time Lightning Squadron." Said Gold Arrow over radio.**

**"Wow, this actually is easy as hell! Are you sure there aren't any reinforcements coming Gold Arrow?" Asked Lightning 2.**

**"Negative Defender. Nothing on radar." Replied the Argarian Commander.**

**"Wow, even with a fighter, he's impressive." Said Lightning 4.**

**"Of course he is, been that way ever since huh Thunderbolt?" Said Golden Arrow to Lightning 1.**

**"Whatever." He replied as he shot 2 SAMs and fired his cannon upon the enemy HQ.**

**"Well, looks like that's a wrap. Good job again team, Return to base.**

**"Well done, we not only have another piece of land now, we alsi discovered Argarian POWs, aircraft, weapons, food and others."**

**"All in all, this was a successful operation. I must say though, Anderson hasn't lost that touch after all those years."**

**"Anyway, command thanks you from Finova Island, and we're coming up with another plan to attack our homeland, so be on standby. AWACS Golden Arrow, out."**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Funnily enough, although a week has passed, this war hasn't ended yet like everyone thought it would,including me."**

**"The photo of the squadron that downed the bombers at Finova Island were a small hope and inspiration for the Argarians, and it seems that this, little miracle was working."**

**"But for how long, it probably would not last if you ask me."**

**"Anyway, today was the Party Of "Victory" hosted by General Bastian Serith of the Irebian again, he proudly boasts and puts up those photos of the Startius destructing Argarian aircraft."**

**"I've seen those photos so many times, it almost makes me feel sick."**

**"But thinking back at hand, as I was sipping a glass of Osean wine when it had me thinking."**

**"Wasn't a glass of this wine equivalent to a several Irebian citizens monthly salary? How could the army boast such a lavish party? It probably was with the war funds ,so I thought."**

**"But hadn't the war 21 years ago left Irebia a war torn nation? The last time I check, the protest were still around even before the war started."**

**"But whatever the case, much is unclear over the flow of cash in Bastian is not only the general of the Irebian army, he also owns a share in the Leasathian Arms Industries which is close to Aurelia, my country."**

**"But as soon as I gazed out into the night sky, I forgotten how beautiful this place was when I was here before. Same as ever, the Twin Aqill Towers stood proudly at the heart of Argaria and its capital."**

**"The towers were originally built as a symbol of peace between Argaria and Irebia after the war. Huh. How ironic.:"**

**"But as soon as I done my job to interview the general, I headed straight back to my hotel. There was no reason to stay there any longer, although the food did tempt me. But just thinking about the table of food there is equal to several Irebian civilian's yearly salary, it just makes me sick."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Alright, here's the a few hours after the attack we commenced on Huford island, enemy troops are gathering at , readying themselves for a possible Argarian invasion from us."<strong>

**"But at the time, the enemy is still busy transporting supplies from Saint Denia, and although there are a few units who are battle ready, the majority aren't."**

**"Should we take , the place would form a strategic base and supply center for , rumors are spreading around that there are more than 200 Argarian soldiers trapped in the in the Irebian camps."**

**"Now, i'm not saying that yous should believe it, but it would be for the best if you don't hit the camps just in case."**

**"Your mission is to destroy all enemy units stationed at so that we can at least reclaim a piece of Argarian homeland for combat use."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Looks like all is going to plan, stick close." Said Golden Arrow over radio.<strong>

**"Alright, lets do th..." When a missile hit Cobra 2's plane.**

**"What the hell was that Cobra 2?!"Yelled Cobra 1 over radio.**

**"Missile! Ejecting!" He said as he bailed out.**

**_50 kilometres away..._**

**"Here come those pesky Argarian aircraft. Sanwinder units, fire all aa weapons." Yelled the Irebian gurrelia commander.**

**_Back at the cockpits of the Argarians..._**

**"What the hell?! A barrage of missiles!? Where'd they come from?!" Lightning 2 shouted while evading a missile.**

**"From the jungle! They know we're here!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"What the hell is this about Gold Arrow!? I though you said they were in the midst of transporting supplies!" Replied 3.**

**"I didn't know they were expecting us! Dammit! Just focus on eliminating the defence units for now! Quick! The longer you let them survive, the higher the chance they'll alert the base!"Golden Arrow ordered all aircraft.**

**"Understoo.. Wait, what happened to them?They're gone from my radar..." Said a confused Cobra 1.**

**"Already dealt go." Said Lightning 2 as he accompanied his squadron leader flying into .**

**"Dammit!He already got them!? That was quick!" Said Cobra 1 as he boosted his Rafale M towards the hills.**

**"Commencing attack on enemy." Said Lightning 1 as he dropped 2 unguided fuel explosion bombs on 2 B-52 Stratofortresses and launched 2 missiles at the enemies stationed there.**

**"We're under attack from Argarian aircraft!" Yelled a Irebian trooper as shrapnel and debris rained on him as he ran in to the HQ.**

**"Dammit! Those units places at the jungle didn't help! All aircraft scramble!" Ordered the Irebian commander.**

**"I though for a second there you guys were done good job staying alive." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"But how would the enemy know that we were coming?" He wondered.**

**"Who cares! We're wrecking havoc here for all I care!" Said a trigger happy Lightning 4 as he rained down 2 missiles on a camp.**

**"Coudn't agree more Venom!" Replied the also trigger happy 3.**

**"All enemy units confirmed destroyed. Good job Lightning and Cobra Squadron." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Our Argarian frigate is arriving at the jungle now. They'll secure the base. Good work , return to base." Said Golden Arrow.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>200 Km away...<em>**

**"Is the plan working Lt. Eric Fullard?" Asked Riptide 2 of the Irebian Aviation Force.**

**"All proceeding as planned 2. We're just on time too." Answered the leader.**

**"To all Riptides, I'll repeat once more. Our mission is to wipe out the planes and enemy troops invading ." Said the lead flight before he lead his squadron towards .**

* * *

><p><strong>"These stupid steep hills are hard to climb." Complained an Argarian soldier.<strong>

**"Shut it John, or I'm giving double duty to wash the tanks." The commander replied as he was struck by a bomb.**

**"What the hell!?" Yelled an Argarian trooper.**

**"We're under attack! Radio for help!" Yelled another Argarian trooper.**

**"Huh?" Said Golden Arrow as he looked at the holographical display.**

**"Wait... Dammit! All aircraft, turn back to ! Our troops are under attack from enemy aircraft!" Commanded Golden Arrow.**

**"What the hell!?Dammit!" Said Cobra 1 as he turned his Rafale along with the other aircraft back.  
><strong>

**After some time , they arrived.  
><strong>

**"I can see the bastards. All Lightning aircraft, engage." Said Lightning 1.**

**"All Cobra units, engage!" Yelled Cobra 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Lt, the Argarian aircraft are coming." Said one of the Riptide Squadron members.<strong>

**"Understood. All Riptides, prioritise the one with the green and yellow camoflauge. Shoot him down first." Ordered the commander.**

**"These aren't your usual SU-24 Fencers! They're much more agile!" Yelled Lightning 3 over the radio.**

**"Got one on your tail the shot." Said Lightning 1 as he shot down one of the Fencers.**

**"He downed 4 sir." Said Riptide 2 to 1.**

**"Damn. Down him before he claims any more of us." Replied the leader as he chased the SU-35.**

**"Sir you have a bandit on your 6! Fox 2!" Said Lightning 2.**

**"Dammit, shot trashed, he's on me now." Said 2 as the Fencer broke away and onto his six.**

**"Gotcha!" Said Cobra 1 as he downed another one of the Fencers.**

**"Dammit sir, now 3 is lost too." Said the wingman.**

**"Bloody hell. This keeps up and we'll be dead in no him, go after the others." Said the leader as hebroke off from Lightning 2 and chased Cobra 3.**

**"Gah! Wing hit! Requesting assistance!" Shouted Cobra 3 as the lead flight of the Irebian squadron fired his cannon on his plane.**

**"No escape for you Argarian." Said Riptide 2 as he joined his leader in shooting down the F-15 Eagle.**

**"Major damage in left wing!Need immediate assistance now!" Shouted Cobra 3 as his left wing fell off.**

**"We're coming 3! Hang on!" Shouted his leader.**

**"We're not going to make it!" Yelled Lightning 4.**

**"Wait, the Super Flanker, where has he gone to?" Asked Riptide 1 to his wingman.**

**"..." No responce from Riptide 2.**

**"Where is he Davis?" Asked the leader again.**

**"Behind us." That were his last words before 2 AM-9 Sidewinders hit each plane.**

**"Where did you come from sir?! Wasn't your plane's thrust damaged?!" Asked Lightning 2.**

**"A little damage isn't going to stop me." Replied the leader.**

**"All hostile aircraft neutralised. Our units have sustained minimum casualties. Good job team." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Wait, where is 3 and 4?" Asked the lead Cobra flight.**

**"They're dead." Replied Golden Arrow.**

**"... Dammit!" Shouted the leader over radio.**

* * *

><p><strong>"The mission was a success. Our troops have retaken . But we have found no sign of POWs , we have established air supremacy for a few days at least."<strong>

**"At the same time however, we have suffered losses."**

**"We are unable to find any replacement pilots for the Cobra Squadron, although we have 2 more squadrons joining us for the next battle."**

**"Also, it isn't far away. So get some rest."**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Our next attack will be the largest scale attack for Argaria in the last 2 months."**

**"We will have 4 Combat squadrons, 3 ground battle units, 1 naval fleet and 4 attack helicopter squadrons. These units will be used on the assault on Tulmanji air base, our country's biggest air base."**

**"Our plan is to have the air units go in first and soften up the enemy ground and air units to allow our ground forces and naval force to roll out in the attack while the helicopters take down all remaining enemies."**

**"This operation will be codenammed Operation Steel Legion by the general himself. As he says, there will be no surrender. We will take back Tulmanji Air base or die trying."**

**"As we expected too, the enemy is on high alert, and is likely to know that we're planning an attack. So show no mercy."**

**"That is all. Now get out there and let the Irebians have a taste of their own medicine."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Golden Arrow to ground forces are you ready?" Asked the commander.<strong>

**"This is the Ridgebacks, we're ready to attack whenever ordered to."**

**"Wyvern battle unit, on standby."**

**"Heavy Assault, ready to tear the enemy apart!"**

**"What about the fleet?" Asked the commander to the naval fleet.**

**"The 23rd Naval unit is ready for battle."**

**"Roger. All aircraft, engage!" Ordered the commander.**

**"The enemy is here! All aircraft take off!" Yelled the commander of Tulmaji Air Base.**

**"All aircraft up in the air sir! Replied the 2nd in command.**

**"They've put up some serious defences aircraft, destroy the enemy MBTs and SAMs." Said Lightning 1.**

**"Our units are way too heavily outnumbered, they won't survive the onslaught." Said the leader again.**

**"Roger, engaging." Replied all Lightning units.**

**"Galestorm, you and your squadron will focus on destroying all incoming aircraft while me and Cobra's squadron destroy the ground units. Ruthless, accompany the helicopters while the mop up all remaining units." Ordered Lightning 1.**

**Galestorm, leader of the Steel Squadron, the 11th TFS replied sarcastically: "Since when you became leader of me and my squadron Thunderbolt?"**

**Ruthless, who was the leader of the Havoc Squadron, the 56th TFS replied more seriously: "He isn't our leader Gale, but he has a good plan. So just shut it and listen."**

**"Whatever." Replied Galestorm as he shot down 2 Tomcats.**

**"Just focus on destroying the are marked with a TGT display on your HUD." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Display is at 78%.We will call in the naval fleet for support guys in the air can breathe a bit easier now." Said golden Arrow after looking at the display.**

**"This is the Royal Destroyer Battleship! Sorry to keep you waiting! Opening fire on enemy units now! All naval units, cleared to engage!" Shouted the Destroyer's captain.**

**"That is some very good hits on the enemy Destroyer, enemy units down to 70%.Keep it up." Said the commander.**

**"Roger Golden Arrow! We'll keep this up for as long as possible! All units, support our air and ground units, don't stop firing!" Replied the captain once more.**

**"All air targets neutralised to ground attack now." Said Galestorm after shooting down the squadron situated there.**

**"We don't stand a chance against their air force sir! All of our planes have been gun downed!" Shouted an Irebian soldier.**

**"I don't care! Fight on!We'll die defending this place if we have to!" Replied his commander.**

**"Thunderbolt to all planes, commence full out ground attack on the enemy." Said the lead flight.**

**"Ruthless, roger."**

**"Galestorm, affirmative."**

**"Cobra, copies."**

**"All planes, we got enemy reinforcements on sea time of contact, 3 minutes. Ruthless, take your squadron to destroy them before they have the chance to attack our fleet." Ordered Gold Arrow.**

**"Wilco. Breaking off now." Said Galestorm as he and his squadron flew their F-35 Lightnings to destroy the oncoming enemy fleet."**

**"Well done all aircraft, enemy forces now down to 55%. We're clear to send in our ground battalions." Said Golden Arrow**

**"Ridgeback,Wyvern,Heavy Assault engage the enemy!" Commanded Golden Arrow.**

**"Man, these guys are 's been just 20 minutes and nearly half the enemy is wiped up." Said an Argarian soldier.**

**"Especially the ones with the Green and Yellow stripes as the lead flight! Watch out for them, they're the ones who defended Finova!" Replied his friend.**

**"Really?Huh, i'll keep a look out then." He replied back.**

**"This is the Orion helicopter squadron, thanks for doing the hard work guys, let us finish this." Said the lead helicopter's pilot.**

**"Man, those guys in the planes up there make it easy for us." Said another soldier as he fired his 20mm grenade launcher onto the ground, destroying all remaining enemies there.**

**"Enemy forces now down to 39%.This keeps up and we'll be... Excuse me, hang on." Said the Argarian commander.**

**"Whats up Golden Arrow?" Asked a ground unit soldier.**

**"Wha... This...!" **

**"What is it!?"**

**"A confirmed low altitude cruise missile has been detected coming our way!" Yelled Golden Arrow.**

**"Estimated time of impact is 10 seconds! All aircraft cimb above 10000 meters now!" He ordered.**

**"What!? The Stratius?!" Asked Ruthless.**

**"Yes, get out of there now!" **

**"Impact in 5,4,3,2,1, Impact!" He shouted.**

**_A huge explosion occurred as the missile exploded._**

**"Everyone all right!? Are you all airborne!?" Asked Gold Arrow."**

**"We are, but there is minor damage to the others planes." Replied Thunderbolt.**

**"How do you know that?" Asked Galestorm.**

**"The missile travels at a 200..." Before he could finish it, he was cut off.**

**"Yeah, yeah... some stupid math equation.I know I know." Replied Galestorm.**

**"Well, the enemy is down to 2.. wait. Now it's 0%. All hostile forces confirmed neutralised at Tulmanji Air complete. All aircraft, return to base." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"I hope we don't have to deal with THAT again." Said Ruthless.**

**"I doubt they'll slow down now we pissed them off Mitchell." Said Galestorm to Ruthless.**

**"We have wiped out the enemy and sustained minimum casualties, thanks for your support air force!" Thanked the ground forces.**

**"We thank you for your destruction of the enemy ships Havoc Squadron!" As the ship's commander thanked the squadron over radio.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Very good job out there today team. Today we showed the enemy what Argaria is capable of achieving even with limited resources."<strong>

**"Although, we have a major concern over the Stratius situated at Jahanzbeg Fortress."**

**"But thanks to everyone, we've been able to launch Argaria's first radar system in months, covering Finova Island to Saint Denia."**

**"We have also freed more than a thousand of our troops, discovered 20 spare planes in the hangar and MBTs and even some frigates."**

**"Basically, this operation was a major success and this has dealt a small but lethal blow to the enemy."**

**"Get some well deserved rest and celebrate. You guys deserve it. I'm probably going to get yelled by top brass for disobeying orders. Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**"ARGARIA SCORES FIRST MAJOR VICTORY OVER IREBIA IN THE LAST 4 MONTHS,CLAIMING TULMANJI AIR BASE."**

**"IREBIA LOSSES FIRST MAJOR BATTLE IN 4 MONTHS."**

**"TULMANJI AIR BASE BELONGS TO ARGARIA ONCE MORE"**

**"Unthinkable! Within 2 weeks, Argaria have taken back their land all the way up to Tulmanji."**

**"The squadron of Finova Island are starting to become a real inspiration for the Argarian so, the squadron planes have a lightning insignia on them to be recognized easier."**

**"No one would have thought that a squadron, smaller than a ragtag band of soldiers would put up such fierce resistance."**

**"But, this hasn't gone completely unoticed , the Stratius has been spotted firing a cruise missile towards it killed nothing with the missile, I highly doubt that there will be a 2nd chance like that."**

**"Speaking of which, today would have been the 22nd anniversary of the war 21 years ago if the war now hadn't begun."**

**"My friend who works for an Osean newspaper company was involved in it, he covered nearly every topic of it."**

**"But one topic that caught my eye was "Irebian spy is declared MIA after surrender" The spy was never caught by anyone since. I really doubt he'd still be around a person who is sharp and smart as General Earhart would have caught him already."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Our radar detection system has detected multiple bomber squadrons coming our way. Likely to bomb us out of Tulmanji."<strong>

**"So, we're sending you to shoot down the enemy bombers and ensure none get through to our air , wipe out all of their escorts too."**

**"One final thing. Our systems have detected something large moving slowly, it's very likely to be the be on your guard."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Golden Arrow to all planes. The weather is quite bad out there, so watch your radar and fly safe." Said the commander.<strong>

**"Damn. When was the last time we flew a sortie in such bad weather?" Asked Lightning3**

**"Never I guess, but maybe the captain has." Replied Lightning 2.**

**"I've been in conditions where there were blizzards and it's nothing compared to there this is quite a gale..." Said the flight lead.**

**"I see the bombers, Firing." Said Lightning 4.**

**"Enemy fighters headed our way! Escorts, do us a favor and take them out!" Said one the bomber's crew.**

**"Alright, no problem." Answered the Irebian pilot.**

**"Enemy bombers shot down." Said Golden arrow.**

**"Firing 4 High Power Air-Air Missiles at the bombers." Said Lightning 1 as he shot down the squadron of bombers and escorts.**

**"All bombers down, move on to the next squadron." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Fox 2!" Said Lightning 2 as he launched 2 missiles at the bomber and downed it.**

**"Get those aircraft off us dammit!" Yelled the lead flight of the bomber squadron.**

**"We're trying! Damn, these aircraft are way too hard to shoot down to be flew by normal pilots. They must be the Finova Island squadron!" Said one of the enemy escorts.**

**"It's hard to see what i'm shooting at without the display!" Said Lightning 3 as he shot down a bomber.**

**"We can't hold on any longer, eject!" Yelled the enemy bomber crew members.**

**"Second wave of bombers coming in. Intercept them at once." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Understood. Lightning units, take care of the bombers.I'll deal with the escorts." Said Lightning 1.**

**"Copy! Missiles away." Said Lightning 4.**

**"Just fly as fast as possible! Try to outrun them while our escorts distract them!" Shouted the bomber captain.**

**"Can't outrun this!" Said Lightning 2 as he launched 6 Air to Air Missiles and all hit their target.**

**"Second wave of bombers down. Third and possibly last wave incoming from the East. Destroy them." Ordered Golden Arrow.**

**"These ones are faster than usual..Wait, they aren't bombers, they're have to shoot them down before they get to Tulmaji! Quick!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Got visual on the squadron."**

**"Ignore them! Just focus on bombing the place." Said the Irebian pilot.**

**"Fox 2." Said Thunderbolt as he shot down one of the Growlers.**

**"Pick up the pace! Don't let them get to us!" Said the Irebian pilot again.**

**"Fire! Said Lightning 4 as he shot down the remaining bandits.**

**"Dammit! We should have taken the lighter load!" Said the Irebian before his Growler exploded.**

**"Skies are clear. All hostile planes confirmed destroyed. Good job Lightning team, return back to base."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Thanks to your efforts, Tulmaji Air Base still belongs to surprisingly, the Straitius wasn't used this time."<strong>

**"Anyway, we cannot risk getting attacked again, so HQ has come up with a plan to attack Hazon Pass,where the attack came from."**

**"But from now on, try to stay alive. You guys are becoming the inspiration for our forces, with my help of course. But that is all for .  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"**Hazon Pass has one of the most rugged terrain in the whole of Argaria, and the enemy has used this to their advantage."**

**"They have buried deep within the hilly forests, making them invisible, even to your HUD unless they fire. So when they do so, strike immediately."**

**"Also, there are a few enemy planes the area too so try to shoot them all down. And a large object is moving again, this time we've confirmed it's Stratius. Be on your guard."**

**"Your objectives are to wipe out the enemy situated there so that when we attack Briston City next, the enemies at Briston won't be able to call for support."**

**"One final thing. We will have ESM aircraft to support you if you get within range. Your missile firing distance and damage you deal will increase. You will also be able to call for close air support from each other within range."**

**"That is all. Dismissed."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Whoa!" Said Ruthless as he dodged a missile from down below.<strong>

**"He's mine Ruthless." Said Lightning 1 as he fired his cannon at the newly registered enemy.**

**"They just keep coming from nowhere!" Shouted Lightning 2 as he constantly evaded the missiles from the forest.**

**"Stay sharp Havocs! One shot is all they need to blow us out of the sky!" Said Ruthless to his squad members.**

**"Bagged 2 of them." Said Lightning 4.**

**"Firing!" Yelled Cobra 1.**

**"Sir, there aren't any of our men left." Said the Irebian soldier.**

**"Dammit. Those accursed planes up in the skies must be the Finova Island squadron. Inform HQ we've failed to stop them." His captain said.**

**"Roger." He replied.**

* * *

><p><strong>"All enemy units in the forest have retreated, good work team. Now start attacking the enemies in the hillside." Said Golden Arrow.<strong>

**"Roger." Said Lightning 1 as he pressed the button on his aircraft for CAS on the south side of the hills.**

**"South side? No problem, we'll deal with that sir." Replied Ruthless.**

**"I'll be shooting down any planes that come you and your squadron's way Thunderbolt. Rest of you break off and attack the east camp." Said Galestorm in his new F-35 Lightning.**

**"We copy sir." Said one of Galestorm's wingman as he broke off and lead his squad to the east.**

**"Hey, since when did you start taking orders from Anderson, Gale?" Teased Golden Arrow.**

**"Ah shut it. I'm just doing it because it is what I should be doing." Replied Galestorm.**

**"Really?" Asked Golden Arrow.**

**"Of course." Galestorm replied cooly.**

**"Alright, enemy units down to 68%, keep up the good work." Said Gold Arrow.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A few hundred Kilometres away...<em>**

**"Initiate firing sequence for the Stratius." Said the Irebian Stratius captain.**

**"Firing sequence started sir. Initiate countdown. 5,4,3,2,1 lauch. Said his second in command.**

**"Initiate the loading sequence." Said the base commander once more.**

* * *

><p><strong>"What is this? Wait... Damn it! It's a cruise missile! All aricraft above 5000 feet, dive down now!" Ordered the slighty panicked commander.<strong>

**"Again!? Dammit!" Said Galestorm.**

**"Those Irebians aren't going to give up on us so easily!" Replied Ruthless as the missile exploded.**

**"A cruise missile! It's from the Stratius! Help has come! Yeah! Lets kick these Argarians back to Finova Island!" Yelled an Irebian commander in delight.**

**"What the, the enemy have suddenly gotten stronger. Help us out over here air support!" Said one of the members of Wyvern unit.**

**"They can't Wyvern! Another cruise missile is coming! This time it's a low altitude one! Get above 4000 feet! Quick!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Well they better hurry up! Because these Irebians are kicking our ass suddenly!" Replied the commander of the unit as the missile exploded again.**

**"We can't leave them for dead. We have to help them Gold Arrow." Said Lightning 1 as he flew lower to help Wyvern Unit.**

**"Hey, it's the Green and Yellow plane again... It's the "Hunter"! All right! With him on our side, we'll win this!All Wyvern Units, commence counter attack!" Ordered the leader of the unit.**

**"What are you doing Thunderbolt!? Get out of there now! Another cruise missile is coming!" Said the commander.**

**"I'm finishing this run, give me 15 seconds." He replied.**

**"You don't have that time! Missile impact ETA 7 seconds! Move up NOW!" Commanded Golden Arrow.**

**"Hang on." He replied as he shot 4 tanks.**

**"6!" Said the commander.**

**"6 left." As he shot another 2.**

**"5!"**

**"I'm almost done mopping up." As he destroyed 2 more tanks.**

**"4!" Yelled the commander.**

**"Done. Pulling up." Replied the lead Lightning flight cooly.**

**"3!"**

**"3849,4394..." He said as he read his altitude display.**

**"2!"**

**"4658,4939..."**

**"1!"**

**"5000." Lightning 1 said as the missile exploded.**

**"That was way too close of a shave sir!" Said Lightning 2.**

**"Correct! Do NOT do that almost gave me a heart attack." Said the commander.**

**"Anyway, the missiles seem to have stopped. Continue with the mission." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"No need for that Golden Arrow! The enemies at Hazon Pass have surrendered to us after seeing the plane that helped us!" Said the Wyvern Unit leader cheerfully.**

**"Is that so... Well mission complt..." Suddenly, 4 new aircraft appeared on radar.**

**"Hold on, we got 4 new bandits incoming at high speed! Intercept and shoot them down at once!" Said the commander.**

* * *

><p><strong>"All Riptides, don't repeat the mistakes that we did the last time." Said the lead Irebian flight.<strong>

**"Understood." Replied his wingman.**

**"Wait, these were the same Fencers we fought at Redford Hills!" Said Cobra 1.**

**"They are! And still as agile!" Said Lightning 4 as his missile was evaded.**

**"Foolish Argarians." Said the wingman of the lead flight as he shot down one of Steel Squadron's member.**

**"I'm hit! Sorry guys, but Steel 4 is bailing out!" Said one of the squadron members.**

**"Focus on the Super Flanker. Do NOT let it get away this time." Said the Riptide leader.**

**"Nice try, but not good enough." Said Lightning 1 as he dodged a missile from Riptide 3 and got behind him and shot him down.**

**"This is Havoc 7, plane is too badly damage, returning to base." Said the Havoc member.**

**"Steel 3 here! I'm hit too! Returning to base!" Said the Steel member.**

**"Try evading this." Said Riptide 1 as he fired 4 missiles at once at Lightning 2.**

**"Too easy!" Said 2 as he did a 90 degree turn and fired a missile at the leader."**

**"Dammit! So he didn't fall for that..." Said the Riptide Leader as he plane was damaged.**

**"Bagged one!" Said Ruthless as he shot down a Fencer with his Typhoon."**

**"Dammit sir! It's down to 2 of us again! Wha..."**

**"No escape this time." Said Lightning 1 as he bagged both planes.**

**"That actually was pretty good flying there Thunderbolt!" Said Galestorm.**

**"All hostile craft confirmed shot down. Mission complete. All aircraft return back to base." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Once again, thanks to your efforts, Hazon Pass has been retaken by us."**

**"Our next attack will be on Savanth city, Argaria's 3rd largest city. And we expect fierce enemy resistance. So we need you to be at your best. Out."**


	9. Chapter 9

**"ARGARIAN ARMY LAUNCH MASSIVE FIGHTBACK AGAINST IREBIA"**

**"ARGARIA RECLAIMED 40% OF LAND BACK FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THE WAR"**

**"SQUADRON OF FINOVA ISLAND BECOMES INSPIRATION OF ARGARIA."**

**"For the first time in the war, Argaria have reclaimed so much of their land back."**

**"It not just is a great achievement for the Argarians, the Irebians morale have also been dealt a severe blow, just like the surrender in Hazon Pass."**

**"Although this has been denied multiple times by General Bastian, most reports indicate that it is true."**

**"But I had discovered something disturbing since party that he hosted 2 weeks ago."**

**"All the weapons that the Irebians are using are built by Leasath Arms Industry, the company the General owns."**

**"And what I believe to be one of the factors of the war was just so the General could increase arms import to fill up his pocket. Like I said, General Bastian's military budget is from the Irebian government. And these funds are used by him to buy weapons from Leasath."**

**"But at this time, I don't have anything else other than that to back it up. So I have to dig around for more information."**

**"Although it might be worth digging, I can't decide which one to cover. This or the Irebian spy."**

**"But one thing I can't get out of my head, is how does General Bastian still remain so calm? How does he do that? The Argarians are on their counter attack on a large scale, does he believe that the Stratius can stop them?"**

**"I don't really know actually, but seeing how the last 2 launches have failed to kill any noteworthy pilot or aircraft, I don't think so. Which gives me more the reason to be suspicious."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Savanth is one of Argaria's largest city and one of the key locations for the enemy because the supplies that Saint Denia has are from here."<strong>

**"So Operation Burner has been commenced to kick those pesky Irebians out of here. Your mission objectives are to destroy all enemies there while they are caught of guard since this is going to be a night operation."**

**"We will deploy the same ground forces that were used to take back Tulmanji. In addition, we also have the 23rd Naval fleet on standby if anything happens."**

**"Also, they still are some Argarian citizens in some parts of the city, so try not to hit the buildings. There is no movement that the our Argarian sattelite can detect at the moment, so it's unlikely that the Stratius is active. Even so, be careful."**

**"That is all. Dismissed."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Perfect. This is all going to plan. This time, things won't fail."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Golden Arrow to all planes, do you see the enemy?" Asked the commander,<strong>

**"Got visual and on radar." Replied Cobra 1.**

**"You need to get rid of the enemies at the city before our troops can advance." He said.**

**"This is Havoc 3 roger tha..." **

**"Havoc 3 do!.."**

**"Steel 6 has been.."**

**"What the hell?! What was that?!" Yelled Galestorm.**

**"Missiles! Evade!" Said Ruthless.**

**"Dammit Golden Arrow! This has happened twice already!" Said Lightning 3.**

**"I'm sorry! I didn't know that they were ready! You can yell at me all you want back at base but just focus on evading the missiles for now!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Gah! I'm hit!" Yelled Havoc 4.**

**"Me too! Plane's stable but there's a fire on my wing!" Said Cobra 3.**

**"Just focus on flying out of the zones that have been marked on your radar! Those are the missile firing zones!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Lighter, tell all units to form on me, we have to get them out of the zones! Said Lightning 1 to 2.**

**"Understood sir! All aircraft, follow Lightning 1, he'll lead us out of here!" Said Lightning 2 to all aircraft.**

**"Are you sure about this!?" Asked Galestorm.**

**"Just follow him!" Anwsered Ruthless.**

**"Well.. That finally stopped." Said Lightning 3 as they dlew out of the zones.**

**"Fly like that again Avalanche and you'll be dead soon." Commented the leader on his squadron member.**

**"Sorry sir..." he replied in shame.**

**"Heh! At least now i'm better than someone!" Said Lightning 4.**

**"You too Sabre!" Said the leader again.**

**"While you guys argue, we have a situation. The enemy have launched an attack on our ground units. Help them at once." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Spotted. Going for a run!" Said Galestorm as he dropped 2 Guided Bombs on the enemy.**

**"All units fire!" Said Ruthless as he and his squadron members fired Long Range Air to Ground missiles at the enemy from their Growlers.**

**"Hey, our guys are here! Alright! Lets kick them back!" Yelled a Heavy Assault member.**

**"Man these guys are reliable." Said one of the the Ridgebacks.**

**"Stop them at all cost! Don't let them invade Santa Denia!" Said an Irebian soldier.**

**"This is the Ridgebacks! Thanks for the support from up there! Advancing now!" Said the Ridgeback as they broke the enemy's first line of defence.**

**"They've broken pass!" Yelled an Irebian soldier.**

**"Alright! The Ridgebacks have broken pass! All units follow them!" Said the Wyvern Unit leader.**

**"A wave of enemy attackers are incoming, intercept them at once." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Wipe them out! Don't let them take hold of savanth city!" Said the enemy squadron leader.**

**"I'll be judge about that." Said Ruthless as he shot down 2 of the B-1 Lancers.**

**"Don't think about stealing the show!" Said Galestorm as he shot down another 2 bombers.**

**"Got 1!" Said Lightning 4 as he shot down a bomber.**

**"Another wave incoming. This one is a bigger wave." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"The more the better!" Said Lightning 3 as he fired 4 missiles at the next wave of Lancers.**

**"Just fly through! No time to drop flares!" Said one the enemy bomber crew.**

**"Lighting them up!" Said Lightning 2 as he shot down 4 bombers at once.**

**"Plane is destroyed!" Yelled the captain of one of the bombers.**

**"Heavy Asault here! We're taking a beating from the enemy heliopters, need some help!" Said one the soldiers.**

**"Roger, coming your way Heavy Assault!" Said Cobra 1 as he and his squadron broke off from the attack and helped Heavy Assault.**

**"3rd wave of bombers incoming! Intercept them now!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"What? Where? I don't see any of them!" Said Galestorm.**

**"But there are units registered here!' Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Negative Gold Arrow. We can't see anything." Replied Ruthless.**

**"Wait... Shit! All aircraft, dive below 2000 feet now!" Said Lightning 1 as a missile flew pass.**

**"Wait, another cruise missile? Dammit!" Said Galestorm as he and his unit members flew down.**

**"There is nothing on radar! There are no cruise missiles!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"The missile just exploded Golden Arrow! How could it not be on radar!?" Asked Lightning 1.**

**"I don't know! Just focus on your current objeective for now!" Said Golden Arrow as he called someone to take a look at his radar.**

**"Thanks for the assist Cobras! We appreciate it!" Said the Heavy Assault leader.**

**"No problem." Said the leader.**

**"But what was the explosion just now?" He asked.**

**"A cruise missile. You didn't see it on radar?" Asked Ruthless.**

**"Negative." He answered.**

**"Something is wrong. This doesn't feel right, it feels like we're being lead into a trap..." Said Lightning 1.**

**"Anyway, continue with the assault on the enemy ground forces." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Wyvern Unit here! The enemy has an artillery unit firing upon us! Requesting assistance to take them out!" Said the leader as his tank crew member fired upon an enemy MBT.**

**"Roger! Missiles away!" Said Lightning 2.**

**"49th division! Where the hell are you!?" Asked one of the Irebian artillery gunners.**

**"This is the 49th division along with the 193rd tank brigade! We're approaching Tearzen Bridge! Just hang on a litlle longer!" Replied the leader of the 49th unit.**

**"Hurry up then! If you don't get..." As the soldier was speaking , a bomb from Cobra's Rafale M hit the unit.**

**"22nd unit! 22nd unit respond! Dammnit!" Yelled the commander.**

**"Just a few enemies left, finish them off." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"This is Heavy Assault! We've breached the enemy's defence paremeters comletely! Thanks for the assist air force! We'll finish the job from here!" Said the leader as his unit broke through the last lines of defence of the Irebians.**

**"No need for that." Said Lightning 1 as he wiped up all remaining enemies with his cannon and missiles.**

**"Man, you guys up there make our jobs way too easy." Said the leader as he stormed into the Irebian camp.**

**"All enemy units in Savanth destroyed. Good job team head back to base." Said Golden Arrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Operation Burner was a success. The enemy has retreated back to Santa Denia. Where HQ plans to attack it in the coming days. It is also likely to be our most powerful and largest attack since Tulmaji."<strong>

**"And we found a jammer placed within my radar."**

**"It's Irebian."**

**"Anyway, that is all and don't worry about that. I will. Once again, good job."**

* * *

><p><strong>"These stupid Argarians have foiled my plan again! The stupid fool needs to be dealt with if we are to turn the tides of war!"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Mister Fowell." Said General Ian Earhart.<strong>

**"General. What can I do for you sir?" Said Richard as he saluted the general.**

**"I heard that an Irebian jammer was placed in your radar." Asked the general.**

**"Yes, it was. We've removed it and the team is analyzing it as we speak." Replied the commander.**

**"Good job. Damn those pesky Irebians!" Cursed the general.**

**"Is something amiss sir?" The commander asked.**

**"You see Richard, the jammer is a 9th class jammer, It is only aceesible by the highest order in Irebia. Or spies." Said the general.**

**"Wait... So that means..." Fowell didn't dare to anwser that.**

**"There is an Irebian spy among us." **


	10. Chapter 10

**"I can't believe it! General Ian Earhart has done nothing that a military general has done before!"**

**"THE GENERAL ANNOUNCES THERE IS AN IREBIAN SPY AMONG THE ARMY" The Argarian Daily**

**"As I picked up and read the article, everything made perfect sense! Only a spy could have done all these things above!"**

**"But why? Why did he have to go and announce it to the world like that?! Has he lost his mind!?"**

**"Whatever the case, I'm sure it will be resolved. He is a smart man and i'm sure that he can resolve this issue."**

**"But another disturbing thing has come up."**

**"I found a phone call recording between an General Bastian and an unknown contact while visiting Tulmanji air base."**

**"I took it up immediately and played it when I was back at the hotel. The other voice who wasn't General Bastian used a scrambler to muffle his voice. This most likely belongs to the spy General Ian Earhart is talking about."**

**"The call was about between how the 2 people would plan traps in order to stop the Argarian invasion."**

**"But I don't have much time to dig up more things. Just yesterday my company contacted me to travel to Santa Denia to get war photos and other things."**

**"I think their real objective is to have me there while the Argarians complete their biggest attack yet in 7 months."**

**"But come to think of it, the leader of the Lightning Squadron reminds me of the Southern Cross. We haven't found an ace like him since the Aurelia-Leasath war. I hope there isn't a need to though."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Huh. 3 months ago, we were pushed back to our last remaining piece of land, Finova Island. And here we are, commencing the biggest attack of Argaria since the war started."<strong>

**"Commence operation Override. All units will have an objective each. The ground forces will be the first line of attack, attacking the south and southeast parts of Santa Denia- Yakilz and Ferraci."**

**"The naval fleet will help the assault of the ground forces until they have to cattle with the enemy fleet stationed there. Finally, our air force comes in and takes air supreriority and then help our naval and ground forces."**

**"This is it people! The turning tide of the war! Are you ready!? Lets do this!"**

* * *

><p><strong>"Golden Arrow to all units, commence Operation Override!" Said the commander.<strong>

**"Understood! Commencing assault on Yakilz!" Said the Heavy Assault unit leader along with 5 other ground units.**

**"The enemy is here! All units open fire!" Said the Irebian commander.**

**"This is the Ridgebacks and Wyverns, we are attacking Ferraci! They aren't going to expect this! Open fire Gene!" Said the leader of thr Ridgebacks as they broke through a passage unknown towards the Ierbians.**

**"The enemy is coming from underground! What the hell!?" Said a surprised Irebian soldier.**

**"Dammit! We forgot they know this place too well! All units turn back! The 82nd unit is in trouble!" Yelled the leader of the unit.**

**"This is 23rd, 56th, 39th and 3rd naval fleet, ground units, we are commencing cannon firing." Said the captain of the fleet as the cannons of the ships roared.**

**"The enemy has naval units!" Said an Irebian soldier as he watched his fellow comrades get hit.**

**"Dammit! Retreat back to the Southwest!" Said the leader of the unit.**

**"Golden Arrow to all planes, I probably coudn't get anyone to stop you now! All planes, commence Operation Override!" Said the excited commander.**

**"I've been waiting for this for a long time!" Said Cobra 1.**

**"Haven't we all, Snake." Replied Lightning 1.**

**"All Steel units follow me, we're going to assist the Ridgebacks and Wyverns in attacking the ground forces!" Said Galestorm.**

**"Their air support is here too!" Said a horrified Irebian soldier.**

**"What!?" Shouted his commander.**

**"I probably should let you go off the chain once right?" Said Lightning 1.**

**"Sir, we'd be honoured." Said Lightning 2 as he destroyed 2 Tomcats.**

**"All right. Lightnings, break!" Said Lightning 1 as he and his squadron split up.**

**"Haven't felt this in a while!" Said Ruthless as his Eagle shot down 2 Tigersharks.**

**"The enemies elite air force are here! Dammit!" Said an Irebian pilot.**

**"All planes, follow Havoc Squadron!" Said one of the Argarian Squadrons.**

**"Ruthless here, we are going to attack the naval vessels that are reaching the enemy, good luck here." He said as he and 2 other squadrons flew towards the sea.**

**"The enemy units are at 82%, keep it up." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Gah! We're hit!" Yelled a pilot in his Falcon.**

**"This is Heavy assault, there are enemy units in the air. You mind taking care of them for us?" Said the leader as his unit adcanced forward.**

**"Not a problem!" Said Lightning 3 in his MIG-31 as he took down 2 choppers.**

**"Leave the rest to me!" Said Lightning 4 as he moped up the reamaining helicopters.**

**"Arghhhh!" Yelled one of the Irebian chopper crew members.**

**"Thanks for the assist, moving Southwest!" Said the leader as they broke through a building.**

**"Sir, Argarian troops are already here!" Said the Irebian soldier.**

**"What!? We can't affor..." He was shot before he finished that sentence.**

**"This is the naval fleets, the enemy fleet is preparing to engage us. Stopping covery fire for now." Said the captain as he ordered the ships to turn their guns North.**

**"Naval fleets, we'll help you with this." Said Ruthless.**

**"Thanks for the assist Air force. All units, prepare to fire on the enemy ships!" Said the captain once more.**

**"The enemy is here! All ships fire!" Said the captain of the Irebian fleets.**

**"Missiles away!" Said Ruthless as he and his squadron dropped Air to Ship missiles from their Strike Eagles.**

**"Ship is damaged!" Said one of the ship's crew after being hit by the missiles.**

**"Put the fire out at deck 2!" Replied another crew member.**

**"The enemy is disorganised! All Argarian ships, fire!" Said the captain as his fleet's shots landed on the enemy ships.**

**"Smokes pouring from the engine 6!' Said one of the crew members on board the Irebian warship.**

**"Nothing we can do! Abandon ship!" Said the captain of the ship.**

**"Enemy units are at 77%. Continue the attack.**

**"Avoid the plane with the green and yellow stripes! That is the enemy's ace!" said the Irebian pilot.**

**"Fox 2." Said Thunderbolt as he shot down 2 Eagles.**

**"Shit! Plane critically damaged!" Yelled the pilot of the eagle.**

**"Gotcha!" Said Cobra 1 as he bagged 1 Phantom.**

**"Bandit down!" Said Lightning 3.**

**"This is the Wyvern and Ridgebacks! We have entered the East side of Santa Denia!" Said the leader.**

**"Good work. Enemy is down to 65%." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"The enemy has defeated our forces at the South side sir! We can't hold out any longer!" Said an Irebian soldier.**

**"Then fall back!" Said the leader.**

**"This is Heavy Assault! We've defeated the enemy at the Southeast side! Advancing towards East now!" Said the commander.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Is the cruise missiles ready?" Asked the captain of the Invias.<strong>

**"Missile ready sir. All set for battle." Replied the second in command.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Wait, i've got something new on radar." Said Golden Arrow.<strong>

**"It's an airborne Fortress!" He said again.**

**"That giant ugly floating thing!?" Asked Lightning 2.**

**"Crap! Cruise missile launch detected! Climb above 4000 feet! Hurry!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"So this is what the giant object on radar is!? What the hell is that!?" Asked Galestorm as the missile exploded.**

**"I think so! But we've no time to talk about this! We'll analyze it and give you the information ASAP!" Said Golden arrow.**

**"This is the Wyvern and Ridgebacks. What the hell was that!?' Asked the leader.**

**"A cruise missile! Dammit! Another one is coming! Dive below 2000 feet!" Shouted Golden Arrow.**

**"We can't keep this up forever!" Said Lightning 1.**

**"We're nearly done analyzing! Hang on!" Said Golden arrow.**

**"Hey, the thing looks like it has the Stratius on I... No... That can't be!" Said Cobra 1.**

**"Analyzing complete! The name of it is Invias! It's an Irebian Giant Flying Fortress with Stratius attached to it!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"What!? The giant mammoth thing has the Stratius on it!?" Asked Ruthless.**

**"It does! Also, its weak points are at its power supply below it! Aim for them, we're sending you the data right now!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Got it! Going towards it now! Said Lightning 1.**

**"It's the enemy's ace sir." Said The Invias crew.**

**"Ignore him. Even he won't be able to stop us." Replied the captain.**

**"But sir, he just took out the main power supply."**

**"Hm. Run the back up.**

**"Dammit! Now it's reactivating its back up unit! Change of plan! Destroy the Stratius's launching ports instead!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"This is the naval fleets, what the hell is that flying thing above!?" Asked the captain.**

**"No time to explain! If you are done with the enemy ships, fire on it!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Understood. All units, fire on the flying fortress." Ordered the captain.**

**"Got one!" Said Ruthless as he destroyed the 1st launching port.**

**"Bagged 2!" Said Galestorm as he destroyed 2 launching ports.**

**"Sir, they're attacking the ports." Said the crew.**

**"Prepare the anti air defence weapons." Replied the captain.**

**"We're doing quite... Gah!" Said Havoc 6 as he went down after being shot by a missile.**

**"What the hell!? It's got air to air defencive weapons too!?" Asked Lightning 4.**

**"Just focus on taking them out!" Said Lightning 2.**

**"Fire 4AAM's!" Said Cobra 1 as he destroyed 4 of the missile launchers.**

**"Sir, they're destroying the defences!" Said the crew again.**

**"Dammit. It's time for plan b." Said the captain.**

**"All air to air missile pods destroyed!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Wait! I'm getting a reading, its!No, It's 2 cruise missiles!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"WHAT!?" Yelled Cobra 1.**

**"Dammit! Stay at an altitude lower than 4000 feet and higher than 3000 feet!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"How are we!" Said a Steel Squadron member as his plane vanished.**

**"Steel 4 and 3 are down!" Said Galestorm.**

**"Havoc 7,5 and 3 have vanished!" Said Ruthless.**

**"Dammit! Destroy the cruise missile pods! Quick!" Said Lightning 1.**

**"Fox 2!" Yelled Lightning 2 as he blew up a cruise missile pod.**

**"It's dead!" Said Lightning 1 as he shot the last cruise missile pod.**

**"All cruise missile pods have been destroyed! Sir, we're sitting ducks!" Said The Invias crew.**

**"Not just yet! If we can activate the Wave Weapon, we still can beat them!" Said the captain.**

**"Are you crazy sir!? You'll kill us all!" Said the crew as he tried to pull the captain away from the switch.**

**"Get your hands off me! We're going to die anyway!" Said the captain as he shoved the crew aside and pressed the button.**

**"What the he..." A laser hit Cobra 5 as he was speaking.**

**"What is that!?" Asked Lightning 3 as he dodged the laser.**

**"It's a Tactical Laser System! Destroy it quickly!" Yelled Golden Arrow.**

**"Sir! We're also being hit by enemy ship fire!" Yelled the crew as one of the engines exploded.**

**"Curse you Argarians!" Yelled the captain as he pressed the switch again.**

**"What the hell!? Our ship just vapourised!" Said the captain of the fleets.**

**"Just focus firing on the system! Shouted Golden Arrow.**

**"Just die already!" Yelled Ruthless as he fired 2 missiles at it.**

**"You godamn Irebians! Said Galestorm as he fired 4AAM's at it.**

**Then, the system exploded.**

**"ALL WEAPONS ARE DOWN! NO RESPONCE FROM ANYTHING! WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Said the crew onboard the Invias as it exploded.**

**"Is... it... dead..?" Asked Cobra 1 as he was breathing heavily over the radio.**

**"It is." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Wait, what happened to the ground units? Ground units, report your status!" Asked the commander.**

**"This is the speaker for the ground forces, we have taken control of Santa Denia over the ground. We have minimum casualties." Said the speaker.**

**"This is the naval fleet, we've sustained casualties but have taken control over the Sentain Straits." Said the captain.**

**"So... That means..." Said Lightning 2.**

**"We've liberated Santa Denia! Yeah!" Yelled Galestorm.**

**"Operation Overrride was a success! Great job guys!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**Cheers and laughter was heard over the radio on the ground, air and sea.**

**"Yeahoo! We did it!" Said Lightning 4.**

**"Alright! Next stop guys, Armenia!" Said Golden Arrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Santa Denia has been freed!"<strong>

**"With Santa Denia being recaptured by us, the main Irebian troops have pulled out from the frontlines and retreated."**

**"The operation would not be a success without any of you."  
><strong>

**"Once more, great job guys! Next, we liberate our Capitol, Armenia!"**


	11. Chapter 11

**"SANTA DENIA RETAKEN AND INVIAS DESTROYED"**

**"THE WORK OF THE THUNDERBOLT"**

**"IREBIA'S GIANT FLYING FORTRESS DESTRUCTED AND SANTA DENIA LOST"**

**"Unthinkable! In 3 months, Argarian forces have not only retaken one of Irebia's key strongholds, they also have destructed their new flying fortress."**

**"It seems that the the once mighty Irebian forces have fallen to the Argarians that they looked down upon."**

**"But all the journalists covering this story should know by now that this is due to their air force."**

**"And as soon as the news reached General Bastian that his flying fortress had been destroyed, armor was rolled in to Armenia to protect the capitol."**

**"But even through all that, he still seems at ease! Why?"**

**"Why was a lavish party held in order to boast about Irebia's newest weapon? Would that help them win the war?"**

**"But yet again, the trail of money surrounding him would lead me to what I think is the answer. He not only is the general of the army, he also has absolute control over the military's budget and resources."**

**"But when the amount of money spent was made public, the Stratius didn't even use a quarter of the money! So where has all the remaining money gone off to?"**

**"I don't know, and I don't think I should. Besides, I think it would be best that way."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Following the recapture of Santa Denia, HQ has spent no time wasted. Our next attack is on Fernaza Plains."<strong>

**"Fernaza Plains is where the enemies are currently stationed at, possibly preparing to retake Santa Denia. So, we can't risk letting Santa Denia get recaptured."**

**"Our plan is to have 3 squadron of bombers bomb their base while you protect them from all ongoing threats. If we suceed this mission, we'll gain a foothold of supplies and more air units when we plan our liberation of Armenia."**

**"Although I should mention that these supplies come from Port Ervin. Where the main enemy units are currently transporting supplies to the Plains. So be sure to take them out too."**

**"You all got that? Dismissed."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Look, it's a few squadron of Argarian fighters! Looks like there are only a few squadrons though..." Said an Irebian soldiers as the planes flew pass him.<strong>

**"Are you blind!? Those are the squdrons from hell! Patrol 3 to HQ! We spotted the "Hell" Squadrons flying past us! Prepare the defences of the base!" Yelled an Irebian patrol.**

**"Understood Patrol 3! All units, action stations!" Ordered the base commander.**

**"Fox 2!" Yelled Galestorm over radio as 4 4AGM's dropped from his Lightning and hit the targets.**

**"Golden Arrow to all units, destroy as many targets as possible before the bombers arrive." Said the AWACS commander.**

**"He's on my 6!" Said an Irebian pilot as he was being chased by Cobra 1.**

**"All units, aim for the aircraft with the Lightning emblems!" Said one of the ground force commander.**

**"34th armored division, aim for the other aircraft as we try to take down the Demon Squadron!" Said the ground commander again to another unit.**

**"Roger captain! You heard the man, aim for the other aircraft!" Said the other commander.**

**"Nice try fools! Said Lightning 2 as he,3 and 4 lauched missiles simultaniously at the ground unit.**

**"Gahhhh! 62nd division, hit by enemy fire, unable to proceed with ops!" Said the commander after being hit.**

**"Enemy ground units destroyed, good work. Bombers are 300 Miles away." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"This is the Fighter Ground Unit. All units, hang on. ETA 10 minutes." Said the leader.**

**"Hurry up Fighter! If you don't get here soon, there'll be nothing here but a pile of rubble!" Said the commander as his forces took massive blows.**

**"Hey, isn't that one of our guys?" Asked a fighting Irebian soldier.**

**"Yes it is! Alright, backup's arrived!" Said another Irebian soldier.**

**"What!? Enemy units increased by 40% on HUD and radar!" Said Ruthless.**

**"What is this Gold Arrow! I never heard of having to deal with extra backup!" Complained Lightning 2.**

**"Just focus on destroying them for now! The bombers are 250 Miles away!" The commander replied.**

**"Affirmative." Said Lightning 1 as he shot down 4 Hornets.**

**"Damn you Demon Lord!" Yelled one of the shot down Irebian pilot.**

**"All Steel members, release UGBs!" Commanded Galestorm as their bombs dropped and destroyed most of the backup.**

**"They really are the squadrons from hell, our backup has been destroyed witihn seconds!" Shouted one of the Irebian soldiers.**

**"Moping up. All units fire!" Ordered Cobra 1 as their missiles destroyed all remaining enemies.**

**"We're losing Feraza!" Yelled one of the base soldiers.**

**"Not just yet! Stay put and fight!" Commanded the base commander.**

**"Our pilots are no match for the Squadrons from hell! Retreat!" Shouted the Irebian captain as he and units retreated.**

**"Bomber arriving ETA 2 minutes, stay sharp team." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"There is nothing we can do! All units have already abandoned post and retreated!" Said the 2nd in command at base.**

**"Argh! Damn you Hell Squadrons!" Yelled the base commander.**

**"Enemy units wiped out, bomber squadrons have arrived to take down enemies deep in the plains." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"There still are enemies left? I thought we destroyed all of them." Said Lightning 4 sarcastically.**

**"This is Fortress 1. Sorry to keep you waiting. Commencing bombing run now." Said the captain.**

**"Are the HP SAMs in position?" Asked the Fighter unit leader.**

**"No problem, all SAMs in place." Replied the 2nd in command.**

**"What? We got something... Ngah!" Yelled the captain.**

**"Fortress 1 what's wrong!?" Asked Golden Arrow.**

**"Under attack by SAMs! Requesting backup!" Replied the captain.**

**"All Fighter units, our bomber squadron is under attack by enemy SAMs! Help them immnediately!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Affirmative!" Said Lightning 2 as they all turned back to face the SAMs.**

**"Continue firing." Said the Irebian leader.**

**"Air units, we're down to 80% of our units! Could you hurry up!?" Yelled Fortress 1.**

**"We're coming! Hang on!" Said Lightning 1.**

**"Fire missiles!" Said Cobra 1 as they arrived at the zone.**

**"Drop UGBs!" Said Galestorm.**

**"Fox 3!" Said Ruthless.**

**"Fire!" Said Lightning 1.**

**"Destruction of enemy units confirmed. Fortress, status report." Asked Golden Arrow.**

**"We still have 60% of our units, able to proceed with the bombing." Replied the captain.**

**"Roger. Mission complete, all TFS, return to base." Said Golden Arrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Right after you came back, our bombers have confirmed that all enemies within the areas they bombed have been neutralized or surrendered."<strong>

**"And with the supplies and hangar there, we'll be able to assemble a even larger air force than we planned to liberate Armenia."**

**"Well, that's all for now. Good job guys."**

* * *

><p><strong>"FOX, r u rdy to mk ur nxt mv? It sems tat wi hav to reesort to tis."<strong>

**"Understud TIGER, I wiil tri en Btray ASAP."**

**"huri up. We dun hav mch tim."**

**"I nou. Shet. Mi men ar in heere. Hav tu stup che**t** now."**


	12. Chapter 12

**"It seems that as the tide of the war is turning, I'm discovering more secrets everyday. Just yestarday, I went and dug about General Bastian Serith's background."**

**"This wasn't a story given to me to cover by the Aurelian press, but rather something that I wanted to know more myself."**

**"Apparantly he had a friend who worked in the spy division during the war 21 years ago, and this friend was the declared MIA spy. Not just that, I also found a few documents linking that he was one of the Irebian terrorist who commenced the attack at the Argarian Airport 21 years ago."**

**"While I doubt that the 2nd story is real, I had a sudden interest in the spy story, so I went ahead and dug around even more."**

**"His name was Colonel Ean Richards. The greatest spy in Irebia 21 years ago, he was rumored to be the one who ordered the masscre at the Argarian Airport."**

**"He was a talented man according to Irebian top brass. Smart, cunning, loyal, able to mask his emotions and so much more. His last mission was Operation "Traitor" 2 months before the war ended."**

**"Nothing is released to the public about the operation, but the name of it makes me wonder why it was called that."**

**"But the biggest question is, why did the Irebians gave up on finding such a loyal man with such skills? Why did they just delcared him MIA? Why rid your country's best spy?"**

**"Yet again, I don't know. But then again, I have a feeling Ean Richards isn't MIA, but still in action. It's just that no one knows..."**

**"But the Irebians."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Port Ervin is the biggest port in Argaria, and it's where the Irebians keep most of their supplies."<strong>

**"So, HQ has planned an assault on the port WITHOUT damaging the places with the supplies stored."**

**"If we suceeed, the Irebians no longer have lost half the supplies that were supposed to be transferred to Armenia to defend it."**

**"Also, this is going to be a night raid with extremely bad weather predicted. So be careful."**

**"Well, that is all. Prepare for sortie."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Air units, visibility is near zero, so rely on your radar if you can't see." Said Golden Arrow as the thunderstorm continued.<strong>

**"Yeah? Might as well look at the radar the whole mission because I can't see anything!" Replied Lightning 4.**

**"Try to get use to it Sabre, because whining isn't going to help." Said his squadron leader.**

**"Alright, approaching enemy unit on the ground... Wait, where are they?" Asked Golden Arrow.**

**"What!? There isn't a single unit on land, although I can barely see through this storm!" Said Ruthless.**

**"3rd fleet, are explosives set?" Asked the lead Irebian fleet captain.**

**"Yes sir! All explosives set! Maximum amount of supplies loaded on board!" Yelled the young soldier through the radio as the storm grew stronger.**

**"Alright! All units retreat to Armenia!" Said the captain of the Irebian fleet as they started sailing away.**

**"Wait, there are enemies on sea!" Said Lightning 1.**

**"How the hell sis they know we were coming!?" Asked Galestorm.**

**"*mumbles*Someone is leaking information... Nevermind. Just focus on eliminating the hostiles at sea for now." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Fox 3." Said Snake as his missiles hit their targets.**

**"It's no use sir! The Squadrons from hell have arrived and are attacking us!" Said the young Irebian soldier again.**

**"Argh! I didn't expect them to arrive so quick! Never mind, time for plan B! HQ, we need plan b to be used now!" Said the captain of the fleet.**

**"Understood captain. Plan b initiated." Replied the voice.**

**As, the sentenced was finished static was suddenly on everyone's radio.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Wha... ell!? What di... thos... do!?" Shouted Lightning 2 over radio as static was heard.<strong>

**"Do... py!? Al... unit... opy!?" Yelled Golden Arrow as his radio was filled with static.**

**"My... UD... of... ne! Was... at... mmer!?" Asked Galestorm as he tried restarting his HUD.**

**"Co...! Gol... w! Wa... a... jam...!?" Yelled Lightning 1.**

**"It... ike... t! Ar... ill... air...!?" Asked Golden Arrow.**

**"A... accou... or!" Replied Cobra 1.**

**"HQ... enemy... distract...! Escap...ow!" Said the Irebian captain.**

**"Affir... fleet..!" Replied the HQ commander.**

**"The... getting... y! We... hem!" Said Lightning 3 as he turned his plane towards the ships.**

**"Roge..! We... cont... ssion!" Ordered Golden Arrow.**

**"Ar... u.. zy!? Ho... conti...!?" Asked Galestorm.**

**"Us... canno... nd Ungu... ombs...! Missi... o... ock... n!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"They'... ming... ter us... ir!" Said the Irebian soldier.**

**"Pick... eed! Escap... from... em!" Replied the captain of the fleet.**

**"Gun... Gu... ns!" Said Ruthless as he sank a frigate.**

**"Bom... way!" Said Galestorm as he bombed 2 frigates.**

**"We'r... king... fire! Nee... su... ort!" Yelled the young Irebian soldier as his ship was hit by the bomb.**

**"Com...n! 5th... co... n!" Sadi the captain.**

**"Al... there! Ju... eep... ing!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"It's... use! They... ar... us …ll!" Said the captain.**

**"At... east low... up... house! Don... et... Arga... supplies!" Said another soldier.**

**"Wha.. the! The... hous... up!" Said Lightning 4.**

**"Dammi...! They... blo... p... rathe... us … it! Said Ruthless.**

**"All... ips down! Wha... explosi...!?" Asked Golden Arrow.**

**"The... blew... warehou... up!" Said Lightning 2.**

**"...ger. Al...its, retu... bas..." Said Golden Arrow.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just a few miles outside the jamming radius.<em>**

**"Captain, we'll be facing "him" again." Said Ionzone 2, the wingman.**

**"I know 2, but our objective is to eliminate the Argarian aircraft not just him. And remember, the are is jammed." Replied the leader.**

**"Let's do this Ionzones." Said the lead flight as they entered the jammed airspace.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Wai...! Ther... bandi... dar!" Said Golden Arrow.<strong>

**"Wha...!? Now...!?" Said Galestorm.**

**"Bewar...! The... in... T50 Pa... A! Wat... out!" Said Golden arrow, warning the enemies that they were on T50 PAK FA s.**

**"Hey... See... emble... fore..." Said Lightning 2.**

**"No... oubt... The... are... aircra... Are... GW1." Said Lightning 1.**

**"Ander... Nic... you... gain..." Said The Ionzone leader.**

**"Ho... hell... in... quency!? Asked Lightning 4.**

**"I... though... die... Operat... En... game..." Said Lightning 1.**

**"Wh... thin... matte.. No... se.. if.. liv... up... titl... Demo... ord!" Said Ionzone 1 as he chased the Super Flanker in his T50.**

**"Tak... Aragri... scum." Said Ionzone 2 as he shot down one Argarian aircraft with his cannon.**

**"Thin... can'... harder...!" Said Ruthless as evaded shots from one of the PAK FA s.**

**"Yo... haven... nge... years... Urich.." Said Lightning 1 as he broke off the PAK FA and chased him.**

**"Neithe... u... Ander..." Said the Ionzone squadron leader as he broke off the Super Flanker's chase. **

**"Wher... you... SU-37... minator...?" Asked Lightning 1 as he again broke from the PAK FA.**

**"Hm.. Yo... migh... see... if... vive." Said Ionzone 1 as he broke off yet again from the Super Flanker.**

**"Go... hit!" Said Galestorm as he hit one of the PAK FA.**

**"Si... hit... returni... se." Said Ionzone 5.**

**"Underst... 5..." Said the leader as the cat and mouse chase between Urich and Anderson continued.**

**"They... giv... p... each... ther!" Said Lightning 2 as he watched the battle between the 2 leaders continued as he was escaping from Ionzone 2.**

**"You... skill..." Said Ionzone 2 as he fired his cannon at Lightning 2's plane.**

**"Dammi...!" Cursed 2 as he was hit by one of the cannon shells.**

**It looked like this battle wasn't going to end, until a radio announcement.**

**" This is the Armenian central command, Ionzones ,you are low on fuel. Do not proceed with ops, return to base." Said the commander.**

**"...tive... Nex... will..." Said Ionzone 1 as he lead his squadron away.**

**"They... away! Let... oot down!" Said Lightning 2.**

**"Negati...! You... pursuit! Low... n... uel!Retur... bas... now." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Dammi...!" Said Lightning 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>"The operation was sucessful. All ships escaping have been destroyed, although so was all the supplies there."<strong>

**"The cause of the jamming is confirmed. A large group of jammers that have been placed at Wicardo Mountains have been activated."**

**"But the squadron you faced just now, there were no ordinary squadron. They are..."**

**"Nah, you'll think i'm rambling again. Dismissed."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Captain, you seem to know who the Irebian is." Said Tim Rodwell as they were on the ground.<strong>

**"Sir, he also seem to recognised you too." Commented Marshall from his bunk bed.**

**"Do you know who he is sir?" Asked Frank.**

**"I do. I met him 21 years ago. During operation End the time, he and I were the rookies in our squadron." Replied the captain.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Captain Urich, you know who the "Demon Lord" is?" Asked Ionzone 2, Schmenov.<strong>

**The captain looked like he was in a deep thought. Then his other wingman questioned the same thing.**

**"Alright, alright. Yes I do know that prick. I met him 21 years ago during operation Iron Guard." Replied the captain of the Ionzone Squadron.**

* * *

><p><strong>"21 years ago."<strong>

**"_I met him,"_**

**"during my first mission."**

**"_as a senior pilot._"**

**"After that war."**

**"_I never thought I would see him again."_**

**"But _here _he _is."_**


	13. Chapter 13

**21 YEARS AGO**

**WYVERN AND PHOENIX MILITARY INDUSTRIES**

**VERSION 2.32 **

**LOG IN**

**USERNAME: SKY FALCON**

**CODE:**********

**LOGGING IN...**

**LOGGED IN.**

**"This is it, the final battle between us and the Irebians."**

**"Although they have officially surrenderd, a group of militants have managed to acess the Brezstorm and activated it."**

**"So many innocent lives, both Argarian and Irebian have been lost since the start of the war... We cannot allow this to continue."**

**"Your objective is to destroy the Brezstorm before it is able to launch any missiles into Argarian soil."**

**"This is also likely to be our final sortie for a long time, so give it all you got."**

**"That is all. Now get out there and end this cruel war once and for all."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Thunderbolt 1 to all planes, all planes check and report condition." Said Thunderbolt 1, the lead flight.<strong>

**"Thunderbolt 2, plane is fine." **

**"Thunderbolt 3, all systems operational." **

**"Thunderbolt 4! All systems functional!"**

**"5, good to go."**

**"This is Thunderbolt 6, plane is fine."**

**"Alright, now let's end this war once and for all." Said the leader once more.**

**"16th battalion unit here! Air units, try to cover us once we reach the river!" Said one of the ground units.**

**"Copy 16th battlion, moving towards your position now." Replied an Argarian squadron.**

**_On the other side of the air space._**

**"Ionzones, check all settings before we go against the Devils." Said Ionzone 1.**

**"You aren't afraid of them sir?" Asked his wingman.**

**"I've got nothing to lose anyway. Those Argarians have taken eveything I had from me. If I die, so be it." Replied the leader in an instant.**

**"Sir! Irebian planes approaching!" Said Thunderbolt 2.**

**"The emblems again. No doubt it's them." Said Thunderbolt 1.**

**"You will pay for taking everything I had Ericson." Said The Irebian flight lead to the Argarian flight lead.**

**"Then show me what you really are capable of Schmzer." Was the relpy from Thunderbolt 1 as both aircraft headed towards each other, preparing for a dogfight.**

**"All aircraft, your main objective is to wipe out the Brezstorm! Not go against the enemy planes!" Said Sky Falcon.**

**"..." No response came from anyone.**

**"All aircraft I repeat! Do not engage the enemy aircraft!" Said Sky Falcon once more.**

**"...Copy." Were his words as he flew away from the Ionzone flight lead.**

**"Where do you think you're going!?" Said Ionzone 1 as he chased him again.**

**"Kicking the bucket already Fowell?" Mocked Ionzone 3 as he managed to damage Thunderbolt 2's wing.**

**"Damn you!" He replied as he broke off and evaded him.**

**"Focus on the mission!" Sky Falcon's voice echoed over radio.**

**"We can't even escape from them!" Said Thunderbolt 5 as he was being chased.**

**"We'll distract them! Go Thunderbolts!" Said another squadron as they attacked the Ionzones.**

**"Thanks for the assist!" Said Thunderbolt 2.**

**"You're insane Schmzer." Said Thunderbolt 1 as he continued to evade what was being thrown at him by the Irebian squadron leader.**

**"Striker, you're nearly at the railgun! Keep it up!" Said Sky Falcon.**

**"You'll be dead before all of this is over, I promise you Anderson." Said Ionzone 1.**

**"I doubt it." Said Striker as he shot 2 missiles at the railgun's power supply system.**

**"Don't you dare touch that! That is all of our dreams for retribution!" Said Ionzone 1 as he fired 2 missiles at him, but he broke away from them.**

**"Thunderbolt 1 and the enemy ace are battling against each other again!" Said Thunderbolt 4.**

**"Just continue with the mission!" Said Sky Falcon.**

**"Roger!" Said Thunderbolt 2 as he led the other aircraft to attack the giant railgun.**

**"16th battalion here! Entering the railgun network now!" Said the leader.**

**"What the... I'll deal with you later." Said Ionzone 1 as he flew down to attack the Thunderbolts attacking the railgun.**

**"Continue with the fire, don't stop!" Said Sky Falcon.**

**"Easie... AGH!" Yelled Thunderbolt 3 as his plane was hit by a missile.**

**"Pesky Argarians! You will never reach the level of our skills!" Yelled an enraged Ionzone 1.**

**"No! 3, respond!" Said Thunderbolt 2.**

**"NO! WILLIAM! WILLIAM! RESPOND!" Sky Falcon's panic striken voice was heard over radio.**

**"Stay calm Sky! We still..." Thunderbolt 4's plane exploded after being hit by a missile.**

**"NOOO! EAN! EAN!" Sky Falcon's voice was extremely panic striken now.**

**"Sky Falcon, stay calm! We've destroyed all the power units, now what!?" Yelled Thunderbolt 2 as he evaded a missile.**

**"NO! I... I..." Sky Falcon was still gripped with panic.**

**"Aaron! Stay calm and tell us what to do next!" Said Thunderbolt 1.**

**"I..." A huge sight was heard over radio.**

**"HURRY UP! We're waiting over here!" Said Thunderbolt 5 as he evaded another missile from Ionzone 1 and cursed.**

**"The unit... has a secondary power unit. It's located... behind the railgun itself." Sky Falcon said as he tried to calm himself down.**

**But this is where the real story starts.**

**"The other enemy aircraft have returned!" Said Thunderbolt 2.**

**"Ionzones, what is your status?" Asked the leader.**

**"3 aircraft down, 1 damaged. But we can still put up a fight." Replied his wingman who was breathing heavily over radio.**

**"...Understood. Wipe out all remaining Argarian forces." Said the leader.**

**"16th battalion here! Storming the weapons storage now! What the... Dammit! They have a nuke being loaded!" Yelled the leader.**

**"WHAT!?I... dammit! All units, double time it now! Said Sky Falcon, still nervous over radio.**

**"Anderson, you go destroy the back up. We'll keep them at bay." Said Thunderbolt 1.**

**"Yes sir. Replied Thunderbolt 5.**

**"1 of them is breaking off. Urich, chase that one." Said Ionzone 1.**

**"Roger captain." Said Ionzone 5.**

**"It's time to see who will be the winner of this battle Ericson.**

**Said Ionzone 1 again.**

**"It is." Said Thunderbolt 1 as the 2 squad leaders leaded each other's squadron into a dogfight.**

**"You're not going to get away Argarian!" Said Ionzone 5 as he launched 2 missiles from his SU-37 at the SU-35.**

**"Nice try but it's not going to work. Said Thunderbolt 5 as he dodged both and got on Ionzone 5's tail and fired at his wing.**

**"Agh! Damn you!" Said Ionzone 5 as he tried to evade.**

**"Heh, you fell for it." Said Thunderbolt 5 as he blasted away towards the secondary power unit.**

**"Wha... Dammit!" Said Ionzone 5 as he chased him again.**

**But it was too late.**

**"Sky Falcon, secondary unit destroyed! Mission complete?" Said Thunderbolt 5 as he lost his focus for a second.**

**And Urich took his opportunity.**

**"Argh!" Yelled Thunderlot 5 as his plane was struck by a missile.**

**"What happened?!" Asked Sky Falcon.**

**"Hit by a missile. Plane is... still operational." Said Thunderbolt 5 as he tried to pull away from the Ionzone aircraft and suceeded.**

**"...Negative. We confirmed that the Irebians have loaded a nuke. It's aimed at Armenia. We're too late." Said Sky Falcon coldly.**

**"Not if I can do something about that." Said Thunderbolt 1 as he and his sqadron appeared badly damaged, but won the fight.**

**"What are you going to... No. Striker, don't you dare!" Said Sky Falcon as his panicked voice came back.**

**"It's the only way to stop it." Said Thunderbolt 1 as he flew into the railgun's barrel.**

**"Striker! Pull out now!" Said Sky Falcon.**

**"Negative Sky Falcon. I'm doing this. Unless you have another way?" Said Thunderbolt 1 almost laughing.**

**"I... I... Dammit! No! Pull out now!" Said Sky Falcon.**

**"Heh... Tell my wife and 2 sons I love them. Ok Fowell?" Said Thunderbolt 1 with almost no emotion.**

**"SIR! PLEASE LISTEN TO SKY FALCON! PULL OUT!" Yelled Thunderbolt 2 on the radio.**

**"Sir please!" Said Thunderbolt 5.**

**"Heh heh heh... It's been such a journey since we started eh Richard, Anderson, Will?" Asked the leader as he was... smilling. Almost predicting this would happen.**

**"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! PULL OUT NOW!" Yelled Sky Falcon with all his voice.**

**"So long."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Those were his last words before he died. He was a hero who had saved all of us Argarians. A ceromony was held across Argaria to honour him. His birthday would become a holiday. He was a true patriot. One that gave himself and his life for his country." <strong>

**"After the war, the squadron name "Thunderbolt" was retired in honor of his memory. And we were reassigned into different squadrons."**

**"If you're wondering why I received the codename "Thunderbolt" it's because... Hm, i'll save this story for another time." Said Anderson as he went to sleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>And we were defeated. By a country that had suffered so much by the Ulysses disaster."<em>**

**"_I survived the war, and returned to flying right after the war ended."_**

**"_The squadron name "Ionzone" became legendary among Irebian forces as they last squadron to make a stand against Argaria and shot down 2 of the legendary Thunderbolt Sqadron's members._**

**"But after the war, it was boring. We only did training lessons and patrols.I wanted to feel the thrill of dogfighting again.I guess you could say my wish was granted with this war. But I want a worthy opponent. Since i've shot donw nothing but rookie pilts so far."**

**"And I might just have finally found him." Said Captain Slvian Urich.**


	14. Chapter 14

**"I have a feeling that the end of this war isn't far off. Although it seems to be obvious by this stage already."**

**"But the spy is still lurking among the Argarians, waiting to strike. Or at least that is what my brain tells me."**

**"But I can't shake the feeling that something is amiss, 3 times already the Irebians were expecting an attack that wasn't supposed to be known by anyone."**

**"Except the air force members involved or a high ranking officer."**

**"But as this story developes, another shocking revelation has emerged to me."**

**"General Ian Earhart has no reports on his history for 21 years, the same time that the spy went missing."**

**"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, but no one seems to agree with my theory. But I still believe that the spy is waiting."**

**"Waiting for the right moment to strike."**

**"The jammers placed at Wicardo Mountains are causing major issues for us. We can't monitor the Irebian's movements past there."**

**"To make matters worse, the jamming does extend as far as Armenia, so we have to do something about it. So HQ has planned a strategic assault on the mountains to take out the jammers."**

**"But there is a catch. There are several next generation SAMs placed there to protect the jammers. So we have to cut the power first. So our ground forces will be deployed to cut the power to the SAMs, and then you will be cleared to strike."**

**"Your mission will be to protect the ground units from any attacks so they can disable the power station supplying the SAMs."**

**"And if it isn't obvious enough for you, there will be jamming for this mission. So guided missiles and bombs aren't going to work. So Use your cannons and unguided bombs instead."**

**"Well, Armenia is almost within our grasp, so we can't fail now. Dismissed."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Yo... prote... nits... py?" Once more, the static appared on the radio as Golden Arrow spoke.<strong>

**"Affirm... We'l... eep...safe..." Replied Lightning 1.**

**"Air...!Thi... Ridgebac...! Kee... enem... us! Opy? Said the Ridgeback leader.**

**"Cop... Ridge...Spotte... tank...Taki...ut..." Said Galestorm as he dropped a UGB on the enemy's tank battalion.**

**"Th... Argaria... here...! Drive...ck!Don... Armeni...!" Said The Irebian battalion leader.**

**"Don... tand...our...victo... Irebi..." Said the Ridgeback leader as the 2 ground forces starting firing against each other.**

**"Bandi... 8'ocl..." Said Golden Arrow as 2 bandits appared on radar.**

**"HQ...! Destr... 1...!Missio... destr... Argari... groun...nits,righ...?" Asked the bandit.**

**"Yes it is destructor 1, destroy all Argarian ground forces." Replied the voice clearly from the radio as the transmission was from base command at Irebia.**

**"We'll...dits... protec...grou..." Said Ruthless as he and his squadron dealt with the hornets.**

**"Dam... Rgarian...!" Said one of the hornets trying to evade fire from one of the Havoc Sqadron members.**

**"Enem... block...our...aeri... supp..!" Said one of the Irebian soldiers.**

**"Ai... supp... we...ouble... hel... out?" Said Ridgeback leader.**

**"Bom...way.." Said Galestorm as another bomb dropped on the enemy.**

**"43rd …...hit!Wher...air...supp...!?" Yelled the Irebian leader of one of the battalions.**

**"Than...! Char...!Flank...right...!" Orderd the Ridgeback leader.**

**"Th... Argar... flank... us...!" Said one of the Irebians as they were flanked.**

**"Jus... iss... off!" Said Destructor 1, trying to evade the cannon fire.**

**"I... you... pi...of..." Said Ruthless as he shot down the hornet.**

**"We'... buildi... Cuttin...ower...now!" Said one of the Ridgeback members.**

**"Affirma... Powe... SAMs... down..Al...attack." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Than... Ridge..." Said Lightning 2.**

**"No...blem! It'... oppsit...!" Said the Ridgeback leader.**

**"Jammer...sight...firin..." Said Lightning 1.**

**"Fir...!" Said Lightning 2.**

**"Jammer po...cre...kee...work..." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Contin... fir..." Said Lightning 1 again.**

**"Th...my...bombs..." Said Ruthlessa as 2 bombs hit their target.**

**"I …...las...ne." Said Lightning 4.**

**"Do you copy all units?" Asked Golden Arrow as the radio was clear of the static this time.**

**"Read you loud and clear Gold Arrow." Said Lightning 3.**

**"*Whistles* Good job. Ridgebacks, status report." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"No casualties, everyone is fine." Said the leader.**

**"Alright, mission complete. Head home guys." Said Golden Arrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Now that annoying thing is finally gone, we've been able to monitor past Armenia again, but things don't look good."<strong>

**"It looks like a shipment of unknown objects, presumed to be a secret weapon has been placed near the Twin Aqill towers for defence."**

**"But it looks like another shipment has yet to leave so we're planning to attack these shipments before they leave."**

**"It also looks like we've taken Wicardo Mountains back, since the enemy hasn't try and recapture it yet. Well, the more land we get back, the better anyway."**

**"Your next sortie isn't far away, so try to get a good night's sleep. Out."**


	15. Chapter 15

**"If you haven't heard by now, General Ian Earhart has gone missing."**

**"But that isn't the important thing right now. We've intercepted radio signals that indicate that the shipments of special weapons are being readied for transportaion."**

**"We have to deal with this threat immediately, so we're deploying you to shoot down all transport aircraft trying to escape Nichmond Air Base."**

**"We cannot allow even one more aircraft to slip through, because if we do, I think we're in serious trouble."**

**"This photo shows what is at Armenia's central hub, near the Aqill Towers. It appears to be some sort of laser weapon, and the shipments contain the stabilizers to it we can confirm."**

**"We can't fail now. Not after coming this far. Armenia's liberation is so close, I can feel it."**

* * *

><p><strong>"TiGEr, mision stet 4.p.m, systemm is all greeen. Operition iz a go."<strong>

**"Understood."**

* * *

><p><strong>"We can't allow any aircraft to escape the area, should they be able to, i'm afraid it would be game over for us." Said Golden Arrow.<strong>

**"Affirmative, hostile craft spotted engaging." Said Lightning 1.**

**"The Demon Lord just arrived with his comrades! Hurry! Sly faster!" Ordered one of the transport plane's captain.**

**"Control tower, this is 12th Transport Squadron, are we clear for take off?" Asked one of th transport aircraft on the ground.**

**"Clear for take off 12th sqadron! Hurry up and get out of here!" Said the ground tower commander.**

**"Fox 2!" Said Golden Arrow as Lightning 2 shot down a Globemaster.**

**"Lighting them up!" Said Ruthless as he shot down another 2 globemasters.**

**"Argh... 3 of our aircraft are down already! I told them we needed aeriel support!" Complained one of the captains of the aircraft.**

**"When the enemy is the Demon Lord leading the Hell squadrons, I doubt our air support is going to do anything anyway!" Replied one of another Globemaster's captain.**

**"56th Transport Squadron clear! Get off the runway now!" Said the Irebian Ground Tower again.**

**"1st wave of transports destroyed, moved on to the next wave." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Fire Missiles!" Said Lightning 3 as he shot down a C-5 Galaxy.**

**"Firing!" Said Galestorm as he shot down another Galaxy.**

**"Ah shit... it's the Demon Lord outside there himself. Boys, we aren't going to survive this." Said one of the Galaxy's crew as the plane was shot down.**

**"Ground tower, this is the 5th transport squadron! Are we clear for takeoff?" Asked the lead flight.**

**"Cleared 5th squadron, just get out of here! The Demon Lord and his hell sqadrons are already here!" Replied the Ground Tower.**

**"Not an issue ground tower." Replied a familiar... yet strange voice. The figure was smirking too.**

**"2nd wave of transport destroyed. Now wipe up the 3rd squadron." Said Golden Arrow once more.**

**"Switch to long range high power missiles." Said Lightning 1 to his squadron members.**

**"Yes sir!" Said Lightning 4 as all of them fired their lances at once towards the squadron of Galaxies.**

**"Well! There goes our shipment and squadrons! Lets get the hell out of here now!" Said the ground tower leader as he and his men escaped in a IL-76.**

**"All shipments destroyed, good job team." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Not yet, got 1 left." Said Galestorm.**

**"Wait. Why is the IFF indicating it as a friendly?" Asked Lightning 2 as he radar showed the aircraft as blue.**

**"Huh? What? Pull over and make an anouncement by open channel. Asked them who they are." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Alright." Said Lightning 1 as he pulled next to the C-130.**

**"Attention Irebian aircraft. This is the Argarian Air Force. We ask to why you are showing an IFF marking." Asked Lightning 1.**

**No response.**

**"Nothing. Gold Arrow, can we just shoot it down already?" Asked Galestorm.**

**"Aw. You want to kill your own general?" A voice appeared on radio.**

**"This... voice! It can't be..." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"What can't be Richard?" Asked the voice as he revealed himself by opening the cargo bay.**

**"General Earhart!" Said Ruthless.**

**"Sorry, but i'm changing sides now." The general laughed insanely.**

**"You... You son of a bitch Earhart! So that's why you told everyone there was a spy! To get the suspicion of you!" The commander yelled angrily.**

**"I should have told you too, I was the man who turned the Irebian aircraft flying in Argarian air space civilian craft." The general said mockingly.**

**"I don't want to hear any more of your bullshit! All aircraft take him down now!" The extremely pissed off commander ordered.**

**"Sorry. But that isn't going to happen." A voice appeared suddenly as 4 Argarian aircraft were shot down.**

**"What the hell!? Where'd they come from!?" Yelled Galestorm, narrowly evading a missile.**

**"Well, it seems like i'll be leaving the party. So long, boys." The general laughed as he turned off the radio and closed the cargo bay.**

**"Ngah...! DAMMIT! Deal with the enemy aircraft for now! I'll contact HQ and inform them!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"It's the same aircraft from Port Ervin!" Said Cobra 1.**

**"Nice to see you again Anderson." Said Ionzone 1 as he fired 6AAMs from his SU-37 Terminator.**

**"The bastard has jacked into our frequency again!" Said Lightning 3 as he chased down Ionzone 6.**

**"So there's your Terminator huh? Still the same plane from your defeat from 21 years ago." Mocked Lightning 1 as he flipped his Super Flanker and was on the Terminator's 6.**

**"You know nothing." The Ionzone leader replied as he tried to outmanuvere the SU-35.**

**"Argarian scum." Said Ionzone 2 as he shot down 2 aircraft.**

**"Why don't you try and say that to my face pretty boy!" Said Lightning 2 as he fired his cannon at the Terminator and damaged it's engine.**

**"That won't stop me." Said Ionzone w as he ducked away and fired at the Super Flanker and damaged it's wing.**

**"I've got one!" Said Ruthless as he shot down one of the Terminators.**

**"We've bagged one each!" Said Lightning 3 and 4.**

**"Still trying to cling on to your precious past Urich? The so called invisible Sqadron?" Mocked Lightning 1 again as he evaded 2 missiles.**

**"Heh... And you seem to cling on to your captain's memory too." Ionzone 1 mocked back at Lightning 1, firing another missile.**

**"Armenian central command to Ionzone 1. Immortal, don't waste too much fuel. We don't have much, just focus and destroying the enemy aircraft." Said the commander at Armenia.**

**"I'll be the judge of that." Said Immortal as he turned off his radio and went in a head on with Lightning 1.**

**"You won't survive this." Said Immortal.**

**"Neither will you." Replied Thunderbolt.**

**As both aircraft approached each other, they fired their cannons at each other, but all missed. Until there was only 500 meters between each other, they fired 1 missile each. Both hit.**

**"Sir! Are you all right?!" Asked Lightning 2.**

**"Captain! Everything ok?!" Asked Ionzone 2.**

**"I'm fine. But plane is damaged, return to base. Tell HQ we've failed the mission." Said Ionzone 1.**

**"I'm ok. But plane isn't. Return to base. Radio Golden Arrow and tell him the enemy has escaped." Said Lightning 1.**

**Both squadrons went their own ways, as one final conversation occurred.**

* * *

><p><strong>"This isn't the last time we'll meet. Anderson." Said Ionzone 1.<strong>

**"You can bet on it. Next time, you'll be dead." Replied Lightning 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Well, excluding that bastard's betrayal, the misson was a success."<strong>

**"However, he has also managed to steal our battle plans for Operation Freedom Liberator, The liberation of Armenia. So i'm afraid the liberation has been postponed while HQ comes up with a new plan."**

**"But all being said, none of the transport aircraft made it through and Nichmond air base is now ours. Dismissed."**

**"*mumble* I swear he also took something of much importance though..**."


	16. Chapter 16

**"THE TRAITOR OF A NATION"**

**"IREBIAN SPY REAPPERAS AFTER 21 YEARS"**

**"I think I have more than enough stories to cover now."**

**"First they gave me the Argarian Sqaudron story, the motive behind the war that I am chasing myslelf, and now this!"**

**"Well, it's not like the could send another jounalist here right? Heh, at least i'm looking forward to my next payday."**

**"But the betrayal of Ian Earhart back to his home nation has struck a rather big blow at the Argarians, forcing them to rethink their entire stratergy for the attacks, as all of the assault plans have been stolen."**

**"But this war's end isn't far off, I can feel it."**

**"No matter how many obstacles come their way, they will overcome it. That i'm sure of it."**

**"But as the war goes on, more and more disturbing things just appear."**

**"Just the other day, a bill showing the Argarian military budget and spendings were leaked onto the internet. And more than 500 billion dollarswent missing."**

**"Then, Irebia, a war torn nation after the war 21 years ago where it's citizens live on just 600 dollars a month, can afford to build the Invias, build up such a large army, prepare for an invasion, where did all this money come from!?"**

**"It's a known fact that the Irebia does spend the most money on it's military, but I don't think that they could amass such military power, even within the span of 21 years. Such money has to come from the missing 500 billion dollars."**

**"More and more secrets just keep on coming out as the war rages on, but I still can't figure out one thing."**

**"By my calculations, the money that the Irebian military has is 985 billion at the least, but even if I calculate their total spendings, it doesn't even exceed 400 billion! Where did the other 585 billion go? Will the secret weapon in Armenia be the missing piece to the puzzle?"**

* * *

><p><strong>UNITED MILITARY NATIONS INDUSTRY<strong>

**VERSION 5.28**

**LOGGING IN... PLEASE WAIT.**

**LOG IN SUCCESSFUL.**

**"Sorry about that. We had to get a new briefing system since that traitor has taken all info on our old system and he's able to hack into it. But let's get back to the briefing."**

**"Due to our plans being stolen, HQ has decided to attack Mirvada military complex, situated outside of Armania by a few hundred kilometers."**

**"The reason why HQ chose to attack this base is to reduce the amount of reinforcements that the enemy can send while we commence our attack to liberate Armenia."**

**"Besides, this would also mean that we have a base that is close to Armenia that is able to station our forces. And if we run into any trouble while liberating the capitol, reinforcements will arrive quicker."**

**"But that being said and all, it's not going to be easy. The enemy is on high alert and is prepared for an attack. So we need you to focus."**

**"Your mission objectives are to destroy all enemy units in the area. That is all."**

**"Also, this operation is critical. If we fail the operation, we might have to rethink our entire stratergy. And that takes time, and the more time the enemy has, the more likely they are to stage counter attacks against us."**

**"All right, I think I said more tham enough. Get out there and show them that their new "ally" of theirs is useless."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Golden Arrow to all flights, show them no mercy." Said the commander angrily, still thinking about the betrayal.<strong>

**"Here they come, prepare to fire!" Ordered one of the ground Irebian troops.**

**"Drop bombs if you got'em." Said Galestorm to his sqaudron as he dropped 2 UGBs.**

**"This is the Ridgebacks, we're advancing towards the base, keep us covered." Said the leader as they advanced past the smoking wrecks of the enemy units.**

**"Wyvern unit here! We're attacking the east side of the base, it's pretty well guarded! Need some help if possible!" The firefight raged on between them and the Irebians guarding the east side of the base.**

**"Uh... This is Heavy assault, could you blow up the landmines in front of us? Our tanks can't get through." Asked the leader of the unit.**

**"All units, break and assist our ground units, over." Said Golden arrow.**

**"We'll be taking down the landmines. All Havoc units, follow me." Said Ruthless as he and his squadron broke off to destroy the landmines.**

**"Going east." Said Galestorm as he broke off with his squadron.**

**"Guess that leaves us with the Ridgebacks. Snake, you and your squad watch out for us. All Lightning units, attack the enemies blocking the Ridgebacks." Said Lightning 1 as his men followed him north to destroy the ground units trying to halt the Ridgebacks' advance.**

**"Solid Copy Thunderbolt. Cobra units, switch to air to aor special weapons." Said Cobra 1 as he and his squad shot down 5 tomcats.**

**"The Demon Lord and the hell sqadrons are here! Game over boys!" Said the lead tomcat flight before getting shot down.**

**"All landmines destroyed. Heavy Assault, clear to move forward." Said Havoc 1 to Heavy Assault.**

**"Appreciate your help Havoc Sqadron. All units, make a push for the base." Said the leader as his units movde forward.**

**"Ruthless, updating objective. New wave of ground forces on radar. Eliminate them before they get to attack Heavy Assault." Commanded the AWACS officer.**

**"Steel Squadron! We're still facing some heavy resistance, need you to do a pass one more time! Get up Mitch! Move your squad to that wreck and take cover!" Said the commander as the firefight was still going on.**

**"Steel Squadron copies. All units, make another bombing run." Said Steel 1 as he dropped a UGB on the enemies hiding inside a small base.**

**"Thanks for the help! Keep us covered while we move forward! Get moving Micth!" Said the leader of the unit.**

**"All target within vicinity destroyed. Good job."  
>Said Golden Arrow.<strong>

**"Well, that is all for now. We once again thank you for the help Lightnings. Stroming the base now." Said the Ridgebacks leader.**

**"Get your hands where I can see them! Rick, fire on anyone that doesn't comply! Hey! Get down now!" The situation at the base was overheard over the radio.**

**"Well all targets... Hang on. Received an emergency mission on HQ. Updating taeget info." Said Golden Arrow as he inserted new data into the holographical system.**

**"We got new bandits on radar." Said Golden Arrow as new enemy air units appeared.**

**"All units, hostile bandits in sight. Fire your lances!" Said the lead Irebian flight as all of the other units and him fired 4 missiles at once.**

**"What the hell? They fired 4 missiles at one go." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Shit. Multi missiles incoming! Break! Break!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Agh! My wing!" Said one of the Argarian pilots.**

**"I'm hit! Going down!" Said another as his falcon was in flames.**

**"There's no way they can have anymore missiles than that right!?" Yelled Lightning 4.**

**"Again! All units, fire!" Said the Irebian lead flight.**

**"More multi missiles incoming! Evade!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Rapier 4, 2 and 5 have been hit!" Said Lightning 3.**

**"These missiles have to be really high homing to be able to chase me even after I dive 90 degrees!" Said Lightning 4 again as the missile finally broke away from his flight path.**

**"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out!" Said Galestrom to Sabre.**

**"Once more! All units fire all remaining lances!" Said the lead flight again as his unit fired their last lances.**

**"Gah! I'm hit!" Said Havoc 4.**

**"Bail out 4!" Said Ruthless as Havoc 4 bailed out.**

**"Dammit! There still are some left!" Said the lead flight.**

**"Fox 2!" Said Cobra 1 as he shot down one of the Fulcrums.**

**"Fire HVAAs." Said Lightning 1 as his squadron fired upon 4 Fulcrums with their HVAAs and they all were shot down.**

**"Switch to special weapons!" Galestorm orderd his sqadron as another Fulcrum was shot down.**

**"Only one left." Said Cobra 1 as he chased down the lead Fulcrum.**

**"Hah! It won't be that easy to take me down!" Said the Irebian lead flight as he made a loop onto Snake's 6.**

**"Gah!" Cobra 1's voice was heard as the Rafale M was hit by cannon fire.**

**"Sir! Coming to assist you!" Said Cobra 2.**

**"Negative 2. This is a battle i'll fight on my own. It's been a while since I dogfighted..." Said Cobra 1 as he tried to break off.**

**"Foolish Argarian, think i'm out of missiles don't you? Hehheh..." Said the lead Fulcrum as 4 missiles appeared on the Fulcrum's belly.**

**"That won't change a thing!" Said Snake as he evaded the missiles fired at him.**

**"I will take you down! Hell Servant!" Said the enraged Irebian pilot as he managed to fire at the Rafale M's engine.**

**"If I go down, you're coming with me!" Said Snake once more as he broke off and fired at the Fulcrum's tail.**

**"NO! It will be you who dies today!" Said the Fulcrum as he tried to break off from the Rafale M.**

**_The battle of the 2 pilots continued. Each plane continued to break off from each other and fire at each other's tail. They both were on equal terms as both planes were damaged very similarly. Until Cobra 1 was caught off guard by the sight of a missile on his mirror._**

**"He still has a missile!" He shouted.**

**_The Fulcrum pilot smiled evilly._**

**"This is where you meet your end Argarian." The Fulcrum pilot, almost laughing said.**

**"You coward!" Snake angrily shouted,**

**_The missile was launched._**

**"I can't evade it. Plane is not in a condition to do evasive plane will blow up if I perform the evasive manuvere." Said Snake as the missile was 2 miles away.**

**"You can! Break now Cobra 1!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Nah... I'm screwed." Replied Cobra 1 again.**

**_Missile 1 mile away. Break now. The defence system said._**

**"Don't so this Snake! Break away!" Ordered Golden Arrow, almost yelling.**

**"Heh... I"m going to miss that voice..." Those were Snake's last words.**

**_Aircraft critically damaged, unable to... The Rafale M exploded._**

**"You son of a bitch!" Said an enraged Galestorm as he fired up his Lightning's throtle to max.**

**"Dammit! Cobra 1, respond! Snake! Respond!" But no reply came from the plane. All that was on the radio was static.**

**"Brent! Brent you bastard! Respond!" Yelled Gold Arrow, hoping he'd still get a reply.**

**"...He's down Richard." Said Lightning 1 to Golden Arrow.**

**"At least that is one hell servant gone." Said the last Fulcrum as he was shot down by Galestorm.**

**"GODAMMIT!" Yelled Golden Arrow as he kicked the table that held his equipment.**

**"We lost a good man today..." Said Ruthless sadly.**

**"Rest in peace brother." Said Lightning 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Lt. Brent Evans has been awarded the Medal of Shvastin. The medal that shows that one gave up his life for his country and died a patriot. It's one of the highest ranking medals to get."<strong>

**"But he deserved it of course. He was nothing else but a patriot that gave up his life for Argaria."**

**"The mission was also a success. That is all I want to say. Dismissed."**


	17. Chapter 17

**"I never thought it would come down to this." I told myself.**

**"Half a year ago, we were on the brink of winning the war, and here we are, at Armenia after retreating so may times."**

**"But it won't end in defeat. That i'm sure of."**

**"Danil! Daydreaming again?" The captain asked me as he played his guitar.**

**"No sir. Just thinking how we ended up here after all that had happened 6 months ago." I replied.**

**"He didn't reply me. He just continued played his guitar."**

**"I recognized the song he was playing. Coincidentally, it was the same song my father always played when I was younger."**

**"It was Moonlight Sonata."**

**"The song he played somehow suited the current situation we were in. In despair and admitting defeat."**

**"But we would not let that continue."**

**"After all, we were THE "Ionzones". The best Squadron in the whole continent of Seanesia. For 10 years in a row."**

**"We won't be defeated by some "Ace" so called "Demon Lord" and his 'hell squadrons'."**

**"As I continued to think to myself, the captain continued playing his guitar. The more he played , the more I listened. After all, it was the same song that I had listened to ever since I was young."**

**"As he continued playing, the more I realised the song was like him. Calm, composed, yet with such grace like the song when he's up in the air."**

**"The captain was also one who'd never leave innocent people to die, even Argarians. He would never hesitate to help innocents in need. The number of innocent Argarians he'd saved was more than I can count."**

**"Even now, he still helps anyone who is in need. Even if they hate him."**

**"But just because he does that, does not mean he's lost the will to fight. There is no way in hell we will lose this war."**

* * *

><p><strong>"The Irebians have transported chemical weapons to Fort Malinova. We have confirmed it is a type 8 chemical bomb."<strong>

**"We have no idea what they plan to use it for, but it is very likely to bomb Armenia should the city fall under our control."**

**"If that should happen, the damage done cannot be expressed in words. Millions would lose their lives, it would be an international tragedy."**

**"So, we have come up with a plan to take out the chemical weapons. You'll fly into Fort Malinova at an extremely low altitude and take out all patrol units stationed there before they can make contact with the chemical group or HQ."**

**"Once you get pass all Irebian patrol, you will destroy all chemical weapons stationed there. If we even leave one bomb undamaged, it will be enough to kill thousands of people."**

**"As so, we cannot fail the mission. Should the patrol contact the chemical unit, its game over."**

**"This operation will be carried out by Lightning Team, as you have proven the skills to execute this plan flawlessly. Well, time to deploy."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Golden Arrow to Lightning Squadron, stay at an altitude lower than 1500 feet. Otherwise you'll get spotted on radar." Golden Arrow said to he squadron as he looked at his holographical monitor.<strong>

**"I can't believe they would resort to this..." Said Lightning 3, slightly disgusted.**

**"That's why we're here to destroy it!" Replied Sabre angrily.**

**"Keep calm. Enemy patrol up ahead. Fire." Said Lightning 1 as he blew up the patrol boat.**

**"Fox 3!" Said Lighter as he shot down 2 observation posts.**

**"Tango 4, contact Tango 6 and tell them to replace us." Said one of the Irebian patrol units.**

**"No response Tango 4. We cannot contact 6." Replied the other unit.**

**"Dammit. Tango 6, Tango 6, do you copy?" The unit leader asked over radio.**

**"Something's wrong. Move towards their last known position." Said the Tango 3's leader.**

**"Enemy patrol! Fox 3! Fox 3!" Said Lightning 4 as he eliminated the patrol.**

**"Are we near the Fort yet Gold Arrow?" Asked Lightning 1.**

**"Almost there. Just keep moving." The commander replied as he made adjustments to the monitor.**

**"Tango 3 isn't replying too! What the hell is going on?!" Asked one of the patrol's soldier.**

**"This isn't right. Call HQ and inform them of this." Said the leader of the unit as he looked around frantically, as if he was looking for enemies on the ground. **

**But he was looking the wrong way.**

**"That is it! All enemy patrols eliminated, clear of radar! Lightning team, commence Operation Saviour!" Ordered Golden Arrow as he turned on the ESM system.**

**"Gold Arrow this isn't right. The enemy is nowhere to be seen." Said Thunderbolt as he looked around.**

**"What? That is impossible." The commander replied.**

**"He's not kidding Golden Arrow! What the hell is this!? Nothing is here!" Said an angered Lightning 2.**

**"Wha...! Missile alert!? Where did it come from!?" Said Lightning 3 as he just evaded a missile.**

**"All units, commence attack on enemy squadron." Said the Irebian ground unit leader as more AA missiles were launched.**

**"Dammit! It's a trap! We were set up!" Golden Arrow yelled angrily.**

**"Trap or not, are there any other enemies in the vicinity?!" Asked Lightning 1 as he evaded 3 missiles.**

**"Hang on... Yes there are! It's the transport unit! Shit! They're already on the run!" Said Golden Arrow as he cursed to himself.**

**"I'm updating the mission! Destroy all enemy ground units!" Said Golden Arrow as he punched in new information into the holograhical monitor.**

**"Affirmative! All Lightning, break and destroy all targets!" Said Lightning 1 as he shot 2 SAMs.**

**"Dammit! How did they know we were coming again!?" Cursed Lightning 4 as he shot down a SAM.**

**"Fire air to ground missile!" Said Golden Arrow as Avalanche fired at 2 SAMs with his LAGMs.**

**"All hostile ground units destroyed! Updating mission! Destroy all ground transport carryingthe type 8 bomb before they are able to escape! Hurry!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Not if I can stop that." Said a familiar voice over radio.**

**"Wait! It's...!" Said Lightning 2 as he realised who it was.**

**"Earhart." Said Lightning 1 as the new bandit appeared on radar.**

**"So, that son of a bitch is here huh?" Said Golden Arrow, clearly pissed.**

**"Miller 3, did you establish contact with the defence force?" Asked one of the ground transports.**

**"Negative. It looks like they were eliminated." Replied the other ground transport unit.**

**"Then we'll have to pick up the pace! Move it!" Said the ground transport as they speeded up.**

**"Dammit they're getting away!" Said Lightning 3.**

**"We've got more than enough to worry about Avalanche!" Said Sabre to Avalanche as he evaded 2 missiles from the Raptor.**

**"You all are going down today." Said Earhart.**

**"Like hell we will! Traitor!" Said Lighter as he fired upon the Raptor.**

**"Lightning Squadron, the enemy tranports are getting away! Stopping them is our priority! He can wait!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"But how!? He's going to chase us down!" Said Lightning 4 as he broke from the Raptor's chase.**

**"Go and deal with the transports! I'll deal with him." Said Thunderbolt as he fired at the Raptor with his cannon.**

**"Roger! Avalanche, Sabre! Follow me!" Said Lightning 2 as he lead the sqadron to the transport convoy.**

**"Where do you think you're going!?" Mocked Earhart as he shot at the 3 planes.**

**But that was when he lost his focus.**

**"GAH! Anderson! You prick!" Said Earhart as his Raptor was struck by a missile.**

**"You lost your focus there Earhart. Getting old?" Lightning 1 taunted as he fired another missile.**

**"What did you say!?" Earhart was pissed now. He broke off and fired at the Super Flanker, but he missed.**

**_The fight raged on between the 2 aircraft. The Raptor had better manuverbility, but Anderson had the skills. Both planes traded shots with each other, but none were able to get the edge over each other._**

**"Sir, enemy planes approaching!" Said one of the convoy units as Lightning Sqadron fired upon the convoy.**

**"Dammit! Hit the gas! Move faster!" Yelled the leader of the convoy.**

**"Look at them run Lighter. Just like ants at a picnic." Said Sabre.**

**"Yeah, you could say it reminds me of that." Replied Lightning 2 as he continued firing upon the convoy.**

**"Convoy is down to 70%, keep it up!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"This is the 3rd convoy! We cannot adva..." The unit was destroyed as a missile struck them.**

**"Just a few left, wipe them up!" Said Sabre as he fired at the last convoys.**

**"Fox 3!" Said Avalanche as he destroyed the last convoy.**

**"All hostile convoys down! Good job!" Said Golden Arrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Stay still you prick!" Yelled Earhart as he could not get a shot on the Super Flanker.<strong>

**"You lost it old man. You weren't as good as you were." Taunted Anderson again as he boosted away.**

**"I'll show you that it's YOU who has lost it Anderson!"" Said Earhart as he chased down Anderson.**

**But what Earhart didn't realise is that Anderson was flying south.**

**"Fight like a man Anderson! Stop running!" Earhart Taunted him.**

**"You were always the thorn in my side Anderson, always prevented my plans from working!" The general yelled.**

**"Then shoot me down then. If you can." Anderson laughed.**

**"Gr...! You son of a bitch! I'll show you!" Said Earhart as he fired 4 missiles at the Super Flanker. One hit.**

**"Hm!" Anderson grunted as the missile hit his plane.**

**"Hahahahaha! Not so mighty now are you Andeson!?" The general taunted.**

**"Gold Arrow to Lightning 1, what the hell are you doing!?" Golden Arrrow asked.**

**"You'll see." Said Anderson smirking as he turned off the radio.**

**"Wait! Anderson! What are you... Hm. I see..." Now Golden Arrow was smirking too.**

**_As the chase continued, another misile struck the Super Flanker, but it didn't go down. The chase went on for a few more minutes._**

**_Until they reached Argarian teritory._**

**"There is no escape for you now Anderson! Hahahaaha!" The general laughed insanely.**

**"Defender 2 to Defender 1 Irebian Aircraft spotted. Firing missile."**

**"Roger Defender 2, fire missile.**

**"What the... AGH!" Earhart winced in pain as his Raptor was hit by a missile.**

**"Game over Earhart." Said Anderson as he braked and and the Raptor flew pass him.**

**"AGH! DAMN YOU ANDER..." The Raptor was blown sky high as the missiles from the Super Flanker struck its target.**

**"Golden Arrow, he's neutralized." Said Lightning 1 ashe turned on his radio.**

**"Are you alright Thunderbolt!? You were hit by 3 missiles!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Ah... i'm fine. No need to worry." Replied Anderson.**

**"Alright then. Well, mission is complete. Return to base. Your Sqaudron is waiting for you." Said Golden Arrow with a grin on his face, knowing that the traitor was dead and they could commence Operation Freedom Liberator.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Well done. Your efforts have prevented any chemical weapons from being delivered to the Irebians."<strong>

**"And we also got rid of the traitor, which rather surprised me since I didn't expect him to turn up at all."**

**"But he's dead now nontheless, and all of our troop are ready to liberate Armenia."**

**"We can hardly wait until the day comes. And I think you can't either. But until then, we just have to wait."**

**"Well, what else can I say? Everything is in motion to free Armenia. Well, that is all."**

**"Dismissed."**


	18. Chapter 18

**"This is it. The day has finally come."**

**"Commence Operation Freedom Liberator. All Argarian forces, advance into the capitol."**

**"Enemy forces have throughly beseiged Armenia, we expect fierce resistance from the enemy, but it's nothing that you can't handle I'm sure."**

* * *

><p><strong>"All units, we're taking back Armenia today! Assume attacking formation!" Golden Arrow's cheery voice boomed over radio.<strong>

**"Affirmative Gold Arrow. All units, time to liberate Armenia!" Said Lightning 1 over radio.**

**"Galestorm here, roger!"**

**"Ruthless copies!"**

**"Sabre! Affirmative!"**

**"Avalanche, copy!"**

**"Lighter, wilco!"**

**"All units! Commence Operation Freedom Liberator!" Commanded Golden Arrow.**

**"All ships, fire at enemies located at 7 o'clock!" Said the leader of the Argarian fleet.**

**"Ridgebacks here! We're taking back our ground base!" Said the leader as they advanced towards the Armenian base.**

**"This is Wyvern Unit! We're going to recapture our port! Requesting support!" The leader of the unit said as the unit advanced towards the port.**

**"We're going to take back our air base! It'll be nice if you could give us some support!" Said the leader of Heavy Assault as they opened fire with the enemies at the air base.**

**"Aim for the biggest ship! That one! Crush their lead flagship!" Said one of the Irebian fleets.**

**"35th fleet, engage the enemy at portside!" Said the leader of the Argarian fleet.**

**"Fox 3!" Said Ruthless as he shot down a enemy battleship.**

**"We're sinking! Smoke's coming from the engine room! Abandon ship!" Yelled the sinking ship's captain.**

**"Steel 1, firing LASM!" Said Golden Arrow as Galestorm sunk a cruiser.**

**"Enemy planes approaching! Open CIWS fire!" Yelled one of the Irebian warship's captain.**

**"Fox 3 Lightning 4!" Said Golden Arrow as another ship was sunk.**

**"We've got to drive them back! Don't let them retake Armenia!" Said another Irebian ship's captain.**

**"All fleets, open CIWS fire on any oncoming Irebian aircraft!" Said the Captain Mitchell of the Argarian fleet.**

**"Fox 2!" Said Ruthless as he downed a Typhoon.**

**"The fire's spreading! Put it out!" Said one of the Irebian Aegis ship's crew member.**

**"We've got enemy ESM planes approaching, deal with them." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Inter 3, increase output to max! Help our forces drive them back!" Said one of the crew members onboard the IL-76.**

**"We'll take care of the ESM planes, help our forces on the sea and ground." Said one of the Argarian fighter squadrons.**

**"Thanks a lot. All Havocs, switch to anti ship weapons!" Commanded Ruthless as he fired upon 2 warships.**

**"Engine room 2 and 3 are dead! No power!" Said one of the Irebian warship crew member as the ship was sinking.**

**"How did it miss!?" One of the Irebian pilots said as he missile was evaded by Lightning 3.**

**"Avalanche, Fox 2." Golden Arrow said as he launched a missile at the Eagle.**

**"Stand on your ground! We won't lose any more ships to the Argarians!" A commander of one of the Irebian vessels said.**

**"Inter 5, use flares! You got a bandit on your 6!" Said the lead ESM aircraft for the Irebians.**

**"He just keeps popping flares!" Said one of the Aragrian pilots trying to shoot down the ESM planes.**

**"Lightning 1, firing 4AGM." Said Thunderbolt as he destroyed 4 ships at once.**

**"We're losing power! Argh! We've been hit portside!" Said one of the crew members as the the Irebian carrier sank.**

**"Push them back, they're retreating!" Said the Ridgeback leader as the firefight between them and the defending Irebian forces raged on.**

**"We're losing too many men! We can't keep on fighting! Retreat!" Said the unit fighting the Ridgebacks as they retreated.**

**"Enemy ships opening fire! Wyvern units, find cover!" Said the leader as enemy fire rained upon them.**

**"35th fleet, support Wyvern unit! We'll draw fire!" Said Captain Mitchell.**

**"Have some of this Aragarians!" Said one of the ships opening fire on Wyvern unit.**

**"Carrier Hudask, launch all remaining aircraft!" Said one of the Irebian waships to the carrier Hudask.**

**"Negative! We've been hit on portside and we're leaking fuel! The waters are also coming in, unable to launch aircraft!" Replied the Hudask's captain.**

**"Argh, give me a break! They just keep using flares!" Said one of the Argarian aircraft pilot.**

**"Lightning 2, Fox 2!" Said Lighter as he destroyed 2 ESM planes.**

**"Inter 2 and 3 are down!" Said Inter 5.**

**"Don't pull back, we got to support our units!" Replied Inter 1.**

**"This is Inter 4! Heavily damage... cannot...!" The IL-76 exploded as it was hit by a missile.**

**"Lighter just bagged 3 kills." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Thanks for the support naval fleet! Advancing now!" Said the leader of Wyvern unit as they advanced towards port.**

**"The Argarians are approaching the port! Somebody stop them!" Said one of the Aegis ship's crew.**

**"We've recaptured the port! I repeat, we've recapture the port! Steven, get men into those torpedo boats! We gotta help our ships!" Said the leader.**

**"Enemy units are entering our torpedo boats! They're using our own weapons against us!" Said the crew of the Irebian warship again.**

**"Fire all guns at 3 o'clock! The enemy is distracted!" Said Captain Mitchell as the fleet's guns roared.**

**"We're getting hit from all directions! We're completely surrounded!" Said one of the Irebian warship's captain.**

**"Air force, thanks for the assist. We can do this on our own now. Go help our ground forces." Said Captain Mitchell.**

**"Roger that Mitchell, all units help our advancing ground units!" Said Lightning 1 as he led the Argarian planes from the sea and towards land.**

**"All air units, naval forces are down to bare minimum. Great job. Continue with phase 2 of the operation." Said Golden Arrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>"This is Heavy Assault! We're getting our asses handed to us, need some serious help over here!" Said the leader as they were fighting a losing battle.<strong>

**"That's it! Drive them back, don't let them retake Armenia!" Said the unit leader fighting Heavy Assault.**

**"Drop UGBs." Said Golden Arrow as Steel 1 and his squadron dropped multiple bombs.**

**"Thanks for the help! All units, return fire!" Said the leader as the Irebians were just bombed.**

**"Agh! My leg!" Said one of the Irebian soldiers.**

**"Hang on Donny! You're goin..." The Irebian soldier was hit by a bullet.**

**"Enemy sniper team inboun..." An Irebian soldier said as he was shot.**

**"This is the 4th sniper division Eagle Scope sorry we arrived late to the party." Said Eagle Scope's leader.**

**"Thanks Eagle Scope! Keep us covered while we advance!" Said Heavy Assault as they advanced to the air field.**

**"Not a problem." Replied Eagle Scope.**

**"Air force, we'll be covering both Heavy Assault and the Ridgebacks, so you can rest a bit easier for now." Said Eagle Scope to the pilots up above.**

**"Appreciate the help Eagle Scope." Said Lightning 1.**

**"More bandits on radar, eliminate them at once." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"These guys are Hell Sqadron members! Dammit!" Said the enemy lead flight.**

**"Fox 2!" Said Lightning 2 as he shot down 2 hornets.**

**"Guns, guns, guns." Said Golden Arrow as Avalanche shot down another hornet.**

**"Another wave of bandits, you know what to do." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"This... 1! Can't..." As he spoke, the last ESM aircraft exploded.**

**"All ESM aircraft destroyed! Good job." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Looks like there are more enemies on radar than we thought." Said Galestorm as the radar showed more enemy units after the ESM aircrafts were destroyed.**

**"Start Phase 3 of the operation." Said Golden Arrow, while he was updating target info.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Wipe out all new hostiles on radar at once." Golden Arrow commanded.<strong>

**"Dropping UGBs." Said Steel 1 as his bombs destruted the Irebian MBT battalion.**

**"4 and 5th battalions have been hit! We lost some serious firepower!" Reported the soldier to his commander as more bombs from the Steel squadron rained down on them.**

**"*Gunfire* Louis, tell your team to keep up the fire! Agh! Air support, we need some help!" The Ridgeback leader called for help.**

**"Affirmative Ridgeback. I'm coming." Said Lightning 1 as he flew off towards the Ridgebacks.**

**"Stay where you are and support our ground forces in destroying the enemy." Thunderbolt ordered as he shot missiles at the unit defending the military complex.**

**"Look, the Demon Lord's come!" Said a Irebian soldier as he ran away, scared as hell.**

**"Argh dammit! All units retreat!" Said the Irebian captain as he led his team away.**

**"That's our ace for ya! Appreciate the help Anderson! Retaking the ground base now! Go go go!" The captain of the Ridgebacks ordered as all of his units advanced.**

**"We've retaken the Armenian military complex! We've got it!" Said the Ridgebacks leader again.**

**"Roger! Good job Ridgebacks, proceed towards the city central!" Said Golden Arrow with happiness in his voice.**

**"Golden Arrow, this is Captain Mitchell. All enemy naval units have surrendered." Said the captain as he watched the last Irebian warship wave a white flag.**

**"Roger Mitchell, continue supporting fire for our ground troops." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Understood. All naval units, head north to support our ground units!" Said the captain again as he lead the fleet north.**

**"Wyverns, move north along with the fleet." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Wilco!" Replied the leader.**

**"This is Heavy Assault! We have taken Armenia Air Base! We've done it!" Said Heavy Assault excitedly as cheers could be heard on the radio.**

**"Fantastic job Heavy Assault! All right, time to begin the final phase of the Operation! Start Phase 4- Destroy all remaining enemy units within the city area!" Said Golden Arrow as he smiled to himself, knowing that the operation was proceeding smoothly.**

* * *

><p><strong>"All units, complete preparations check for cannon fire."<br>**

**"Cooling system's good, cannons responding to movements, simulation says cannon is 100%. All ready."**

**"Do not let even ONE Argarian plane stay airborne."**

* * *

><p><strong>"I see it! The Aqill Towers! Lets..." Steel 4's plane exploded in mid air.<strong>

**"What the hell..." 4 Argarian planes were shot down.**

**"What was that thing!?" Said Lightning 2 as he just barely ducked a ray of light that looked deadly.**

**"What the hell!? All planes, watch out!" Said Golden Arrow as more ray of lights came from the city centre.**

**"What in god's name is that thing!?" Said Galestrom as he moved away from the ray of light again.**

**"Hold on, No...! It can't be...!" Said Golden Arrow as if he remembered of realised something.**

**"So... this is what that was on the transport!?" He said.**

**"What the hell was on the transport!? Just tell u..." Another 3 Argarian Tomcats were hit.**

**"It's a TLS. Tactical laser system. The machine launches death rays that can destruct anything in a blink of an eye." SAId Golden Arrow.**

**"Well what are we supposed to do then!? We can't even get near the thing!" Said Lightning 3.**

**"Gah! Enemy units up ahead! Ridgebacks, open fire!" Said the leader as the fight started.**

**"Havoc 6, wat..." Another Argarian plane was shot down.**

**"We've lost 9 planes already, just tell us what to do!" Said Lightning 4.**

**"I can't." Golden Arrow said with a hopeless voice.**

**"What do you mean you can't!?" Yelled Galestrom as he evaded the death ray again.**

**"We don't even have any data on the machine. I don't know anything.." Golden Arrow's hopeless voice again was heard.**

**"There has to be on..." Havoc 4's Lightning blew up.**

**"Golden Arrow! Surely there must be something!?" Yelled Ruthless.**

**"Wait... The lasers aren't shooting at the ground. Try flying bellow 1000 feet! The lasers can't seem to reach there!" Said Lightning 1 as he pulled his plane down towards 1000 feet.**

**"Are you even sure this works!? I guess we don't have a choice!" Said Galestorm as he and all the Argarian plane flew downwards.**

**"Wait. What's this..." Said Golden Arrow as new information popped up on his display.**

**"...! All units, listen up. The laser system cannot track targets flying faster than 1000 MP/H and slower than 400 MP/H!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"I thought you said you had no info!" Said Lightning 2.**

**"The system's just been updated! Information has been transferred! Attack and destroy the TLSs now!" Said Golden Arrow as he updated the radar to display the TGTs.**

**"New targets aquired! All Havocs, speed up and launch LAGMs!" Said Ruthless as he led his sqadron away with a burts of speed, launching the special weapons.**

**"First laser system destroyed! 7 left!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Sir, it looks like they figured our weakness." Said one of the laser operators.**

**"Doesn't matter. Just destroy them all." Replied the leader.**

**"Fox 3!" Said Galestorm as he launched 2 missiles at the TLS.**

**"Firing lance!" Said one of his squadron members as he lauched an LAGM.**

**"That's the second one! 6 left!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"That's it, push them back!" Said the Ridgebacks as they were winning the battle.**

**"Grim, get on that tank's grenade launcher!" Said one of the Wyvern unit's members as the were fighting alongside Heavy Assault, gunning down the Irebian forces with their superior power.**

**"Don't worry about the lasers, it's not going to reach us!" Sadi one of the Ridgeback members.**

**"Drop UGBs!" Said Golden Arrow as Galestorm dropped his last UGBs.**

**"Fire LAGMs!" Said Lightning 2 as 3 and 4 fire at the same TLS.**

**"Another laser system down! 5 to go!" Saod Golden Arrow.**

**"Continue firing. We'll die defending this place of we have to." Said the lead officer in the laser system.**

**"The Irebians have broken through the city walls! We're vulnerable!" Said one of the laser firing officers as the Ridgebacks broke through.**

**"Go go go! Help our boys in the air! John, Samuel, get your guns aimed at the laser systems!" Said the leader of the Ridgebacks to the tank units as they broke in.**

**"This is the 137th defence unit! The enemy has broken throu..." Now the Wyverns and Heavy Assault have broke the last line of Irebian defence.**

**"STAY PUT. These systems are worth more than any of you here." Said the officer as he continued firing the laser.**

**"Sir, laser system hit! Keeping up the fire!" Said one of the tank units.**

**"All units, this is Eagle Scope. We'll be taking down any personal from thr city from afar. Taylor, got one on your 12." Said Eagle Scope as they arrived on point.**

**"The Argarians got snipers too! We're doomed! Run! Run for your life!" Chaos erupted within the laser system's control rooms, people screaming, bullets flying through windows.**

**"Laser system destroyed!" Said one of the Argarian tanks as the system fell apart after the tank's shell broke through.**

**"... Where are the Ionzones?" Asked the officer firing the lasers. But no one replied.**

**Everyone was gone.**

**"That's another system down! Only 3 left!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"If I have to die alone defending this place then so be it." Said the officer.**

**"Fire aicraft guns!" Said Golden Arrow again as Lightning 2 destroyed the 3rd last laser system.**

**"Only 2 laser systems remaining!" Golden Arrow was excited as he said that.**

**"Fire!" Said one of the Argarian MBTs as they destroyed the 2nd last laser system.**

**"Only 1 laser remaining! Finish it off now!" Yelled Golden Arrow.**

**"It's mine!"**

**"I got this!"**

**"No, I got it!"**

**"Last laser system destroyed! All units check your radar!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Who got it?!" Asked Galestorm.**

**"Heh heh.. Who else?" Replied Golden Arrow.**

**"Hm. Lightning 1 of course..." Said Ruthless.**

**"So this means..." Said Lightning 4.**

**"That's right! WE'VE FREED ARMENIA! ARGARIA IS OURS AGAIN!" Yelled Golden Arrow on radio as chatter was heard everywhere.**

**"YEAH! WOHOO!" **

**"All right!"**

**"We did it!"**

**"WE DID IT! Operation Freedom Liberator is a success!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"The mission was a.. cess. We'v...ong... fo... one to arri..." The officer's voice was heard again on radio, but extremely weak this time.**

**"I...fufi...my...ties..." He said that as the laser room exploded.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Sir, what is the status in Armenia?" Asked Ionzone 2.<strong>

**"Bad. Everything is lost." Replied Urich.**

**"But it doesn't matter. We'll reclaim our glory that the bastards snatched away from us 21 years ago." The leader said again.**

**"All units, switch coordinates to 37. Prepare to enter the battle zone. Let's show the Argarians that their 'aces' are nothing more than just normal pilots." The leader ordered as their black and gray SU-37 Terminators painted along with the emblems of a ghost entered Argarian airspace.**

**They would not lose this battle.**

* * *

><p><strong>"All enemy units on radar confirmed destroyed! Good job everyone!" Said Golden Arrow again.<strong>

**"Are we cleared to land?" Asked Lightning 3.**

**"Clear Avalanche, all units proceed..." Golden Arrow's commands were suddenly intervened.**

**"Argarian 'aces'. Do you hear me? This isn't over yet." Urich's voice appeared over radio.**

**"In fact, the real battle has just begun." He said again as he and his squadron members launched ADMMs.**

**"Warning! Enemy planes detected, they're pretty fast too!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"What the hell!? We just lost half our air force! What was that!?" Said Galestorm as the missiles struck their targets.**

**"So they've come again..." Said Lightning 1 as he turned his Super Flanker towards the Terminators.**

**"The Ghost emblems! No doubt it's them..." Lightning 2 said after that.**

**"It looks like an ADDM! An all direction multi purpose missiles! Watch out! That thing's destructive!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Resistance is futile Argarians. You may have defeated our defence forces, but here comes the real test." Said Ionzone 1 as he launched ADDMs again.**

**"I'm hit! Bailing out!" Said one of the Argarian planes.**

**"We just lost another 9 planes! We got to stop them!" Said Lightning 4.**

**"We'll take back the honor you stole from us 21 years ago!" Said Ionzone 2 as he launched 4 missiles and hit 4 planes.**

**"You didn't have any honor in the first place." Lightning 1 said as he donwed Ionzone 6.**

**"Your words mean nothing now Anderson." Replied Ionzone 1 coldly as he launched another ADDM towards the ground forces.**

**"What the!? He just wiped out 40% of our units!" Said one of the Argarina soldiers.**

**"Fight like a man godammit!" Said Galestrom as his missile shots were trashed on Ionzone 1.**

**"You fool." Said Lightning 1 as he launched 2 missiles at the Terminator, but were evaded.**

**"So this is the real Terminator huh? The one I downed 21 years ago?" Said Thunderbolt as he downed Ionzone 7.**

**"Shit! Terminator on my 6! He's firing missiles!" Said Lightning 3.**

**"Lose some speed Avalanche!" Advised Ruthless as he nearly collided with a missile.**

**"Any further resistance is futile, for you shall be detroyed by the true power of the Irebian air force." Said Ionzone 1 as he launched 4 missiles at Galestorm.**

**"Godammit! I'm breaking hard!" Said Galestorm as he narrowly evaded the missiles.**

**"Get rid of the enemy aircraft quick!" Ordered Golden Arrow.**

**"There's an opening! Fox 2!" Said Ruthless as the Terminator was flying towards him without its missiles reloaded.**

**"I got you covered Ruthless! Said Lightning 4 as he fired 2 missiles at the Terminator.**

**"There's no way he can evade that now!" Said Lightning 3.**

**But all the Terminator had to do was pull off a Frolov Chakra, the 180 degreee manuvere. And Urich knew that.**

**"Fools." He said as he pulled his aircraft from the 4 missiles.**

**"What the hell!? How did he do that!?" Said Galestorm.**

**"Why don't you worry about yourself first?" Said Ionzone 2 as he hit Galestorm with a missile.**

**"Gah! Son of a... I'm hit!" Said Galestorm as his aircraft's HUD turned red, signifying damage.**

**"Pull out of the area Steel 1! Land immediately!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Roger! Keep me covered!" Said Galestrom as he pulld his Lightning into a landing sequence.**

**"No you don't!" Said Ionzone 3 as he flew towards the Lightning attempting to land.**

**"Fox 2!" Said Lightning 2 as he shot down one of the Terminators, but the pilot managed to bail out.**

**"Only 3 aircraft remaining! Get them!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Fire ADDMs again." Said Ionzone 1 as 2 and 4 fired ADDMs.**

**"ADDMs incoming! Evade!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Fox 2!" Said Ruthless as he hit Ionznoe 4.**

**"Gah! Sir, i'm hit. Unable to proceed." Said Ionzone 4.**

**"Bail out 4." Said Ionzone 1.**

**"2 aircraft remaining, destroy them!" Golden Arrow said again.**

**"Looks like it's just us again. Huh Kristan?" Said Ionzone 1 to 2.**

**"Yes sir." Replied Ionzone 2.**

**"I got them!" Said Lightning 2 as he launched 6AAMs.**

**"Bail out 2. Save yourself for the Finale." Said Ionzone 1.**

**"Wha... but sir!" Said Ionzone 2.**

**"Bail out." Said Urich again as he evaded 3 missiles.**

**"...Roger." Said Ionzone 2 as he bailed out right before the missiles struck his plane.**

**"Only one left! All planes, get him!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Negative. Leave him to me. A dogfight is what he's looking for." Said Anderson as he boosted his Super Flanker towards the Terminator.**

**"What!? Anderson... I mean Lightning 1, have you lost your..." He was interrupted by Lightning 1.**

**"But isn't that what you think is going to happen? Not after the incident 21 years ago?" Asked Anderson.**

**"!..." Golden Arrow only stayed quiet after hearing what Thunderbolt said.**

**"... All units, back off. Let Lightning 1 handle this." Golden Arrow said after a while.**

**"WHAT!? Have you lost your mind!?" Questioned Galestorm.**

**"Just back off. It is an order." Replied Golden Arrow.**

**"So you do know what I want." Said Urich to Anderson as he turned his Terminator around to face the Super Flanker.**

**"How could I not?" Said Anderson as he boosted his Super Flanker to 1500MP/H.**

**"You actually think you'll win this?" Said Ionzone 1 as the 2 got even closer.**

**"Let's see shall we?" Said Anderson as both planes were in gun range.**

**Both planes fired at each other and both received heavy damage. **

**"Dammit, he's starting to get away.." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Then let's chase him down!" Said Lightning 4.**

**"Negative. We're flying into Irebian airspace if we do that. It'll be a violation of one of the ISAF treaties." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Aw man... But at least we liberated Armenia!" Said Lightning 3.**

**"Oh yeah! I was so engaged in the battle I forgot!" Said Lightning 4.**

**"(Laughs over radio) Well, mission complete. We got our capitol back and the war might have just come to a close. All aircraft, cleared for landing." Said Golden Arrow as a smile hung over his face, knowing that the war had just ended.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Armenia has been liberated!"<strong>

**"With the loss of their main command center, Irebian forces have pulled out of Argaria."**

**"Armenia's streets are overflowing with citizens celebrating the defeat of the enemy, having waited so long for this day."**

**"Even our military have joined in the celebration on he street."**

**"We've done it everyone! We freed Armenia!"**


	19. Chapter 19

**"ARGARIAN TROOPS REATKE ARMENIA, CITING WHAT IS LIKELY THE END OF THE WAR"**

**"THE FALL OF IREBIA"**

**"ARGARIAN FORCES DRIVE IREBIAN TROOPS OUT OF CAPITOL"**

**"THE SQADRON'S MIRACLE"**

**"No one would have imagined that more than half a year ago, that the Irebians would be defeated. And yet here we are, at Armenia, standing on Argarian soil."**

**"Although small battles still rage on within Argaria because of some Irebian resistance, the Argaria's air force spurred their men to defeat these resistance troops. And with each day passing, news of Argarian victories soon became common."**

**"General Bastian Serith has fled Argaria, and is currently being pursued by special forces and secret intelligence units."**

**"December 23rd, I made my way to Armenia, which was in the middle of rebuilding. Although just 2 weeks have passed, the city is already nearing completion, and conversations about christmas can be heard anywhere."**

**"But I remembered, I came here to interview the members of the air force, not just have fun. But when I reached Armenia Air Base, I was told that there they weren't there."**

**"Just my luck, I guessed. I drove to a nearby shop to get myself a drink, when something caught my eye."**

**"AMOUNT SPENT BY IREBIAN MILITARY RELEASED PUBLIC BY ARGARIA"**

**"Then, it all came back to me. Just like I thought, the amount spent on the Invias alone wasn't even half of the money spent. But would the weapon systems at Armenia be the piece towards this puzzle?"**

**"Somehow, I can't help but feel there is something much larger that was, and is already in motion. Something deadly that could wipe entire countries."**

**"I feel myself unwittingly fearing for the safety of the Lightning Squadron and their companions."**

* * *

><p><strong>"I'm really sorry about doing this to you on christmas day, but we got no choice."<strong>

**"We need you to patrol the outskirts of Armenia, keeping a look out for any danger."**

**"Although a cease fire agreement has been signed and peace talks are underway, we are officially still at war."**

**"Fly over towards Armenia's hills, then towards the city center and then the ports."**

**"At the same time, I know it isn't much, but try to enjoy the view of the fireworks from your cockpits. It's the best view anyone can get."**

**"After this, you all will take 3 weeks of leave. Go spend time with whoever you want and do whatever pleases you. You are Argaria's heroes after all."**

**"Well, time to get up in the air."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Lightning 3 cleared to take off. Lightning 4 is next in the queue." Said the ground control officer.<strong>

**"Affirmative." Said 3 as he took off in his Super Flanker.**

**"Lightning 4, clear to take off. Havoc Sqadron, you're next." Said the ground control officer again as the Growlers lined up for take off behind 4's SU-35.**

**"Havoc 1 cleared for take off. Good luck out there boys. Golden Arrow is taking over." The ground control officer as he let Golden Arrow take over the comms.**

**"Golden Arrow to all planes, fly south towards the hills." The commander ordered.**

**"Where's Galestorm?" Asked Sabre.**

**"He got permission to not join in the ops from top brass. He's in the base admiring the fireworks." Golden Arrow said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.**

**"What a lazy ass..." Said Lightning 2.**

**"Lets get towards the hills. Don't forget that we still are on a mission." Said Lightning 1.**

**"Roger. Man, it has been a while since we saw something so beautiful." Said Lightning 4 as he admired at the fireworks from the hills.**

**"You are right Sabre, it actually has been a year since we last saw the fireworks last year." Ruthless replied.**

**"Ha ha! The view in the city is even better! You guys are missing out!" Galestorm's voice appeared over radio.**

**"Agh... Shut up..." Lightning 3 annoyingly said.**

**"Patrolling of hills complete, moving towards the city." Said Lightning 1.**

**"Roger. All units, proceed to the city center." Golden Arrow commanded.**

**"It has been quite some time we have been able to fly in such peace and quiet." Said Ruthless.**

**"Heh, looks like Galestorm was right. The city's fireworks are even better." Said Lightning 4.**

**"Continue your patrol around the city." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Man I can't wait to get to my brother's bar. I bet he's boasting about me just to get people into his bar." Lightning 2 laughed.**

**"Mind if you invite us Lighter? Give us a discount will you?" Ruthless poked at Lighter.**

**"Focus on the mission. We still are at war you know." Golden Arrow reminded them.**

**"Yeah yeah..." Replied Lightning 4.**

**"Fly over towards the north of the city." The commander ordered as the Argarian aircrafts flew towards the north point of the city.**

**"Look at our people celebrating down there, I feel so happy for them." Said Lightning 3.**

**"Wait, there's a few people arguing at the north section of The Aqill towers, someone stop them!" Havoc 1 said sarcastically.**

**"I'll take care of that." Said Lightning 1 as he flew his Super Flanker downwards to 200 feet and flew pass the people arguing on the bridge.**

**"You're giving them a real good show, aren't ya Thunderbolt?" Joked Ruthless.**

**"Havoc 1, stay focused." Golden Arrow said to Ruthless.**

**"Alright, now to patrol the outskirts of the city. Head to Port Armenia." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Roger." Replied Lightning 2.**

**"I just wish we could fly like this and get paid, this is so peaceful." Said Lightning 3.**

**"Well don't bet on it. Even if you do, you'll probably not get as much money as you currently do." Replied Golden Arrow.**

**"Thunderbolt to Golden Arrow. Reporting no enemies in sight, radar is clear and no eletronic interference whatsoever." Reported Lightning 1.**

**"Copy. All planes, Armenia is cleared of danger. Proceed to landing. Ground control will take over now." Said Golden arrow as he and the crew of the E-767 prepared for landing too.**

**"Well, I guess I have to invite you all don't I?" Said Lighter.**

**"You better! It's been half a year since I drank something alcoholic!" Replied Lightning 3.**

**"Can't wait to get drunk huh Avalanche?" Gold Arrow joked.**

**"Obviously! Remember last year..." Ruthless was interrupted by Avalanche.**

**"You better not complete that sentence Ruthless." Said Lightning 3.**

**"Wait what's this?" Said Golden Arrow as something appeared on radar and dissapeared.**

**"What is it!? An attack!?" Asked Lightning 2.**

**"No... It dissapeared. Never mind, probably just a figment of my imagination.**

**"...Do...m...Argarai...?" A scrambled voice appeared on radio.**

**"What!? Who the hell is this!?" Asked Lightning 4.**

**"You... thi...won...war?" The voice said again.**

**"Identify yourself!" Said Lightning 1.**

**"There...s...no...eed for that." The voice became clearer.**

**"All units, what's going on!?" Asked Golden Arrow.**

**"For you shall meet your doom." The voice was clear now, but as soon as the person finished that sentence, all the comms were cut.**

**"Dammit! Who the hell was that?" Asked Ruthless.**

**"What the!? A wave of unknowns are incoming from the north!" Said Golden Arrow as the radar showed 5 objects moving at 1200 MP/H.**

**"Intercept them at once! I'll contact HQ!" Said Golden Arrow as he immediately informed HQ.**

**"What the hell are those things?!" Said Ruthless as they boosted towards the unknowns.**

**"It looks like... Cruise Missiles!? Where the hell did they come from!?" Said Lightning 1 as he shot down a cruise missile.**

**"All jets scramble! We are under attack!" Said the Argarian ground tower commander as the Argarian aircrafts scrambled one by one.**

**"What the hell is going on out there!?" Asked Galestorm as he flew his Lightning towards the area along with his squadron.**

**"This just in! We can confirm that the projectiles are cruise missiles! Don't let any hit the city!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Fox 2!" Said Lightning 2 as he shot down a cruise missile.**

**"All Lightnings, switch to 4AAMs!" Said Lightning 1 as he shot down all the cruise missiles.**

**"2nd wave of cruise missiles incoming from the northwest!" Reported Golden Arrow to the air units.**

**"Fire 4AAMs!" Said Lightning 4 as he shot down 4 cruise missiles.**

**"Fox 2!" Said Galestorm as he shot down 2 cruise missiles.**

**"Second wave of cruise missiles destroyed! 3rd wave incoming hust ahead of you!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Who could be launching these things!?" Asked Ruthless as he shot down 2 cruise missiles.**

**"We're still waiting for that report! Hang on, just focus on destroying the cruise missiles!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Fire!" Said Lightning 2 as he shot down 2 cruise missiles.**

**"4th wave incoming from northeast! Eliminate them!" Said Golden Arrow as 7 more blips appeared on radar.**

**"Move northeast Havocs! Lightning, Steel, good luck!" Said Ruthless as he flew northeast with his sqadron to intercept the cruise missiles.**

**"5th wave incoming!" Said Golden Arrow as more blips appeared from the north.**

**"Moving to intercept!" Said Galestorm as he and the Lightnings flew north.**

**"Fire 4AAMs!" Said Lightning 1 as he and all Lightnings shot down the cruise missiles.**

**"All targets destroyed!" Said Ruthless as the last cruise missile was shot down.**

**"It looks like the skies are clear for now! Wait...! This is!" Golden Arrow's gasp was heard on radio.**

**"What is it!?" Asked Thunderbolt.**

**"The cruise missiles are Irebian." Said Golden Arrow in a shaky voice.**

**"So?" Asked Galestorm.**

**"I...It..." Golden Arrow could not speak, as he was in disbelief and fear on what was shown on his holo display.**

* * *

><p><strong>"The mission was a success. All cruise missiles have been shot down. Armenia is safe."<strong>

**"But... 'It' is operationla and laucnhed the cruise missiles against us."**

**"Dismissed."**


	20. Chapter 20

**"Do you hear me everyone? Do you?"**

**"You must be thinking that I must be crazy for revealing myself and where am I now, but it does not matter."**

**"For I, no, Irebia will triumph in this war. You can call me crazy, but I assure you that I will prove you wrong."**

**"My fellow Irebians! I'm sorry to let those Argarian scum defeat us in such a cowardly fashion, but do not fret! For we will restore the glory of Irebia when the scum took it from us 21 years ago!"**

**"With this."**

* * *

><p><strong>"THE TRUTH BEHIND THE ARGARIAN-IREBIAN WAR REVEALED"<strong>

**"As I wrote down the article that would tell the world the truth behind this war, I felt as if Irebia already won the war."**

**"Not because of the railgun being reactivated,but General Bastian's goal of increasing arms inport had increased just so he could help rebuild the railgun."**

**"It is said by many great leaders and generals, that only the true victors of any war are those who achieved what they intended."**

**"Bastian Serith fled Argaria in his goal had been completed. After publically announcing that he was at Irres Island, he set up real time satelite cameras to show the world that what Irebia was capable of."**

**"Such confidence has to come from the railgun."**

**"But, there is no such thing as a foolproof plan. I'm sure that the air force pilots of hell and the 'Demon Lord', as the Irebians call them, will ensure the destruction of the railgun."**

**"Am I right Demon Lord?"**

* * *

><p><strong>"Just a few hours after the cruise missiles attacks, our radar and sattelite systems have confirmed that the Brezstorm has been rebuilt and is operational. It's located on the most northeastern island, Weilner Island."<strong>

**"21 years ago, this weapon of doom was built by the Irebians in an attempt to stop us from defeating them. But the legendary sqadron of Argaria took the railgun out."**

**"It came at a price of course. The sqadron leader and 2 other members died while doing so."**

**"After the Brezstorm was destroyed, we had aided Irebia in rebuilding their counrty, even after the Ulysses disaster. And yet they treat us like fools."**

**"What's worse is the Irebians actually tried to rebuild the Brezstorm. But that was of course stopped by ISAF, claiming it as a violation of international defence and peace treaties."**

**"But it seems like it was repaired in secret for the past 21 years, and now it is finally completed. We can assure you that if the railgun is not destroyed, it will cause unspeakable damage.  
><strong>

**"Argaria cannot truly be at peace until this weapon of mass destruction is destroyed."**

**"Mission objectives cannot be clearer. Fly in to Irebian airspace and destroy the Brezstrom. Destroy the hell out of Brezstorm!"**

**"Well, it finally is time. Time to put an end to this tragic war."**

* * *

><p><strong>"There it is..." Said Ruthless nervously.<strong>

**"I can't believe that they did this..." Responded Galestorm.**

**"All units, stay focused. We have to destroy the railgun. Work on destroying its cooling units." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"All systems are a go. Ready to realaunch." Said someone from the Brezstorm's loading chamber.**

**"Copy. Commence loading of cruise missiles." Said another person from the Brezstrom firing room.**

**"Ionzone Squadron prepare for takeoff." Said Ionzone 1.**

**" For Irebia, for our honor! We shall wipe the Argarians out!" Urich shouted as the 5 Terminators took off, knowing very well that they would not survive this. **

**Once the proud and majestic symbols of Irebia, the mighty Ionzones had fallen into despair when the Argarians turned the tide in their favor.**

**But that did not effect them at all.**

**In fact, they were even more determined to shoot the 'Demon Lord' and his companions down.**

**Just as they flew pass the Brezstorm, Urich whispered: "This is it. The final battle Anderson. You or me will die here." As the Terminators roared.**

**"Enemy units incoming! Watch out!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"It's them..." Said Lightning 2.**

**"The final battle. Huh Urich?" Anderson said to himself.**

**"Just focus on the railgun! Let the other air force members handle them!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Bunch of fools..." Said Ionzone 1 as he shot down 3 Argarian planes.**

**"Fox 3!" Said Ruthless as he destroyed one of the defence system protecting the cooling unit.**

**"I got it!" Said Lightning 4 as he destroyed the first cooling unit.**

**"8 left! Hurry up and destroy them!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"They still haven't learned anything." Said Ionzone 1 to his sqadron members as they shot down 8 more planes.**

**"No good! I can't get a hit!" Said one of the Argarian pilots trying to shoot down the Terminator.**

**"That wraps up all of them. Now for the main targets." Said Ionzone 1 as he and his sqadron approached the units trying to take down the cooling systems of the Brezstorm.**

**"No good! It's hidden from view!" Said Galestorm as he struggled to hit one of the cooling units hidden under a surface.**

**"I got it." Said Lightning 1 as he flew into the the fortress and destroyed another cooling system.**

**"7 left." Said Golden Arrow.**

**"What!? These guys plowed through our 20 planes in just 5 minutes!?" Said Lightning 3.**

**"I got one on my 6!" Said Ruthless as he evaded a missile from Ionzone 4.**

**"Terez, try to keep alive. You still have a family you know." Said Ionzone 1 to Ionzone 5.**

**"Sir, this is my life. It doesn't matter if I die now." Replied Ionzone 5 as he shot down Steel 4.**

**"I'm hit! Bailing out!" Said Steel 4 as he bailed out.**

**"The Brezstorm is fully loaded. Awaiting confirmation for launch." Said the voice from the Brezstorm's loading chamber.**

**"Affirmative. Launch cruise missiles in 5,4,3,2,1, fire." Said the voice again in the control room as the Brezstorm launched 8 cruise missiles.**

**"Enemy has launched cruise missiles! It's headed for Armenia!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Initiate reloading sequence for the Brezstorm." Said the perosn in the control room to the loading chamber.**

**"I got 2." Said Lightning 1 as he destroyed 2 cooling systems, the Terminator still on his tail as he evaded a missile.**

**"Your country is nothing more than a facist paradise." Ionzone 1 damaged Lightning 1's tail with his cannon.**

**"I doubt that." Said Thunderbolt as he made a Kulbit to get on Ionzone 1's tail.**

**"Far too long we have suffered because of your country." There was a hint of anger in Urich's voice as he made a loop to get on Anderson's 6 this time.**

**"You fools won't defeat us." Said Ionzone 2 as he shot down 4 Argarian aircraft."**

**"You prick!" Said Ruthless as he launched QAAMs at the Terminator, but all it did was made a loop and the missiles stopped tracking.**

**"Nothing more than a bunch of cowards, that is what your are!" Said Ionzone 2 again as he hit Steel 2 and Havoc 3.**

**"This is Ionzone 5. I've been damaged badly." Said Ionzone 5.**

**"5, bail out." Said Ionzone 1 as he continued to chase Lightning 1.**

**"Nah... There is no future for me anyway... It was an honor..." Said Terez as his Terminator blew up.**

**"Dammit! I just received a report! Cruise missiles have struck Armenia and the city is damaged! Wipe out the Brezstorm's cooling system now!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Get off me!" Said Galestorm as he could not break off from Ionzone 3.**

**"For too long facists have been allowed to rule us. It's time to change that." Said Ionzone 1 as he fired 4 missiles at the Super Flanker.**

**"You never realised the truth and you still refuse to accept it Urich." Said Lightning 1 as he bled speed and the missiles flew pass. And he got on the Terminator's tail.**

**"It is you who refuses to accept the truth Anderson!" The Irebian ace yelled madly while evading missiles and cannon fire.**

**"Got one!" Said Lightning 2 as he took down Ionzone 4.**

**"Dammit! We lost 4 too!" Said Ionzone 2.**

**"Keep your focus, there is no point in mourning for our comrades now." Said Ionzone 1 as he was hit by the Super Flanker's cannon in the wing.**

**"I got 3!" Said Galestorm as he bombed 3 cooling units.**

**"2 more! Just finish them and we're done!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"I'll stop you." Said Ionzone 2 as he broke off from chasing Lightning 3 and fired upon Galestorm.**

**"Whoa! Dammit!" Galestorm's Lightning evaded the missiles fired but was hit by cannon fire.**

**"I got this one." Said Ionzone 3 as he hit Ruthless's growler.**

**"Argh! Dammit, my plane's damaged!" Said Ruthless as he pulled away from the Terminator.**

**"Why aren't they worried about the Brezstorm!?" Asked Galestorm as he pulled away from Ionzone 3's missiles.**

**"It doesn't matter, just focus on destroying the cooling units!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Brezstorm loading complete. Initiating launch sequence." Said the person in the loading chamber.**

**"5,4,3,2,1 launch!" The person from the control room said as 7 more cruise missiles flew towards Armenia.**

**"Dammit! They just launched another wave of cruise missiles! Destroy Brezstrom!" Ordered Golden Arrow.**

**"We're trying!" Said Lightning 4 as he missed his shot on the 2nd last cooling system.**

**"I got one!" Said Lightning 2 as he hit the 2nd last cooling system.**

**"That's 1 left! Destroy it and we'll end the war once and for all!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"Commence plan B. Our cooling systmes may not hold out. And we have waited too long for this. Load cruise missiles and Type 1 warhead." Said the control room officer to the loading chamber, with a grin on his face.**

**"Affirmative. Loading cruise missiles." Replied the loader in the chamber.**

**"They are intiating another cruise missile launch seqeunce! Destroy the system NOW!" Golden Arrow ordered as the Ionzones dueled with the Lightnings in the skies over Weilner.**

**"I got it!" Said Lightning 2 as he blew up the last cooling unit.**

**"We got it? Alright! We finally stoped it!" Said Galestorm in delight as he nearly forgot that they still had to deal with the Terminators.**

**"Whats this... That monster has a back up!" Golden Arrow shouted in anger and surprise.**

**"What!? So it isn't destroyed yet!?" Ruthless shouted over radio evading 2 missiles from Ionzone 2.**

**"No... Godamn Irebians! *angrily yells over radio*" Golden Arrow yelled as he saw where the back up was.**

**"The back up is located inside the railgun's lower port, where the loading chamber is... How are we supposed to get it!?" He vented his anger on the holographical display as he slammed his fist in disbelief.**

**"Wha... There's no way any of us can get there!" Said Ruthless.**

**"Initiate firing sequence." Said the control room officer as the countdown started again.**

**"5,4,3,2,1 Fire." The control room officer said as the last batch of cruise missiles flew towards Argarian soil.**

**"Thats all we got. Load Type 1 warhead and it doesn't matter if we die anymore. As long as it is loaded, Irebia shall triumh over Argaria. Commence loading." Said the control room officer again as if he expected to die.**

**"I'll get it." Said Lightning 1 as one small part of his wing flew off after being hit by Ionzone 1's cannon.**

**"Lightning 1 are you crazy!?" Golden Arrow shouted towards Thunderbolt as he still could evade the Terminator firing on him.**

**"Heh... I might be." Said Thunderbolt as he pulled down towards the tiny space, only 100 feet wide and 40 feet tall, where the back up cooling unit was.**

**"This shall spell the end for your misery Anderson." Ionzone 1 followed the Super Flanker towards the tiny space.**

**"Sir, you got him on your tail!" Said Lightning 2 as he was fighting with Ionzone 2 himself.**

**"I know." Thunderbolt replied.**

**"Finally, so much pain and suffering endured by the poor people of both countries will finally be ended. It's time for an era of change Anderson." Said Urich as he fired his last 2 missiles at the Suepr flanker.**

**Anderson merely smiled as the missiles approached his jet.**

**"You really underestimate people too much Urich." Anderson replied as he lowered his jet towards the floor and nearly scraped his jet and pulled of a Kulbeit manuvere in such a tiny space, as the missiles sturck the ceiling, he nearly was hit and scraed his Super Flanker's tail and was on the tail of Urich's Terminator.**

**"Impossible." That was all Urich said as he flew pass the Super Flanker and heard missile warnings as he plane took a direct hit from a missile.**

**"Heh... At least you showed who's the...tter...lot among...us.." Said Urich as his Terminator's sytems went haywire.**

**"Thank..ou...I...die...ow.." Said Urich one last time as he laughed before his Terminator exploded hitting the ground.**

**"There you are..." Said Anderson with his plane badly damaged as he took out the back up cooling unit inside the rail gun as he flew out.**

**"What the hell went on down there Thunderbolt!? I couldn't establish contact!" Asked Golden Arrow as the Super Flanker trailed smoke as it flew up.**

**"He died. The back up is destroyed. Are we clear?" Lightning 1 replied.**

**"Looks like it." That was all Golden Arrow said.**

**"He... didn't make it." Said Ionzone 2 as he watched the Super Flanker flew pass Ionzone 3's Terminator and shot it down.**

**"Control room. Mission accomplished. I'm going home." Said Ionzone 2 as a barrage of missiles hit the last remaining Terminator and exploded.**

**"That has got to be it right Golden Arrow!? We're done right!?" Said Galestorm.**

**"It looks like it." Said Golden Arrow as he could breath again.**

**"Control... low.e...destroyed...But...loaded." Said the person in the loading chamber as it exploded.**

**"You have made Irebia proud. No one's sacrifice will go in vain. Commence firing sequence for Type 1 warhead." Said the control room officer as he started the firing sequence.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Wait... Why am I getting a blip on my radar..?" Asked Ruthless as they were getting ready to head back to base.<strong>

**"This...! NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" Golden Arrow yelled as he stared in horror about what the blip was.**

**"What! What is it!?" Said Ruthless.**

**"The Irebians have loaded a godamn nuke! It's headed for Argaria!" Golden Arrow replied.**

**"WHAT!? We got to destroy it!" Said Lightning 2.**

**"Aim at the control room! That is where the launch is intiated! If you can destroy it, you will stop the launch!" Commanded Golden Arrow as all planes flew towards the control room .**

**"Looks like they found out." Said another voice int the control room.**

**"Like it matters anymore." Replied the other voice as the planes approached them.**

**"Hurry! 20 seconds to initiate firing mode!" Said Golden Arrow.**

**"We're going as fast as we can!" Said Lightning 4.**

**"I'm not afraid to die now. Not after all of this," Said the voice again as the planes flew in even closer.**

**"10 seconds!" Golden Arrow shouted in fear.**

**"I don't think we'll reach there in time!" Said Galestorm.**

**"Rugarez, it has been an honor fighting with you." Said the second voice to the first.**

**"5!"**

**The planes were just 1000 miles away from effective missile range.**

**"4!"  
><strong>

**700...**

**"3!"**

**400...**

**"2!"**

**150...**

**"1!"**

**"Missile launched!" Said Lightning 1 as he fire his second last missile and hit the control room.**

**"Goodbye." Said the officer in the control room as it exploded.**

**"Did we get in in time!?" Asked Lightning 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>"...Negative." Golden Arrow's emotionless voice appeared.<strong>

**"We're too late. The nuke is loaded and will be fired at Argaria in a minute." He said again as the railgun was falling apart.**

**"NO! BUT...! ISN'T THERE ANYTHING WE CAN DO!?" Galestorm frantically yelled.**

**"Not if I can do something about that." It was as if Anderson's voice turned into Thunderbolt 1's voice.**

**"What are doing... NO! LIGHTNING 1, PULL OUT NOW!" And Golden Arrow's turned into Sky Falcon's.**

**"It's the only way to stop it." Said Lightning 1 as he flew into the railgun's barrel.**

**"THUNDERBOLT! PULL OUT! I ORDER YOU!" Golden Arrow shouted with all his strengh.**

**"Sir, listen to Golden Arrow!" Said Lightning 2.**

**"Please sir!" Said Lightning 3.**

**"Don't do this to us!" Ligtning 4 said.**

**"Pull out Anderson! Come on! Don't do this!" Said Ruthless.**

**"Yes! Listen to them Thunderbolt! You can't do this!" Added Galestrom.**

**"Negative. I'm doing it. It is the only way after all." Said Lightning 1 as he flew even deeper into the railgun's barrel and the structure collapsed further.**

**"Unless you have another suggestion?" Said Lightning 1 to Golden Arrow as he narrowly avoided the falling debris.**

**"Don't pull this shit that "He" did Anderson! We lost him that day and I don't want to lose someone I knew since I was a kid again!" Golden Arrow shouted as if he lost control of himself.**

**"Well, it has been a long journey hasn't it huh? Tim, Marshall, Frank, Zach, Lewis, Richard? Woudn't you agree?" Said Anderson as he knew he probably was going to die.**

**"ANDERSON! I COMMAND YOU TO GET OUT NOW! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!" Golden Arrow completely lost control of himself.**

**"I can see the nuke now. Firing missiles and cannon." Said Lightning 1.**

**"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! GET OUT NOW!" Golden Arrow tried for the last time to get Lightning 1 out of the closing barrel.**

**"Heh... So long." Those were his last words as a huge explosion occurred inside the railgun as it completely collapsed.**

**"Anderson... you're not on radar..." Said Galestorm in disbelief.**

**"ANDERSON! ANDERSON! ALL PLANES, GET INSIDE AND SAVE HIM! HE'S GOT TO BE ALIVE!" Golden Arrow completely lost it.**

**"He's... dead.." Ruthless commented.**

**"HE HAS TO BE ALIVE! SOMEONE, ANYONE GET IN THERE AND SAVE HIM!" Said Golden Arrow as he was dragged away by the crew members of the E-767.**

**"He was a great man..." Said Lightning 4.**

**"And a greater leader to us." Said Lightning 3.**

**"Salute the Ace of Argaria!" Said Lightning 2 as everyone chanted Anderson's name in honor of him.**

**"Sir! Don't tell me you can't here these chants even from up there! You can right?" Said Lightning 2 as he looked up into the night sky, knowing that the threat was finally over. Although it came at a cost.**

**"Well.. all units. Mission accomplished." Golden Arrow's voice appeared again but calmer this time.**

**"No matter how dark the present may seem... There will always be a tomorrow."**

**"And along with tomorrow, is hope. Hope... that the dark situation may be gone forever."**

**"He, was the hope of Argaria. He sacrificed himself to save all of us. We salute you once more Anderson! The ace of Argaria!" Said Golden Arrow as he shed tears of sadness and joy. Knowing that the war was finally over, but he lost his best friend.**

**But hey, like he said. Tomorrow always brings hope right?**

**Well, lets hope that something might change his mind alright?**

**"Even if he doesn't know it, at least his friend will.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Mission complete. That is all."<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**"TRUTH BEHIND THE WAR REVEALED"**

**"GENERAL BASTIAN BUYS LEASATH WEAPONS TO FUND BREZSTORM REPAIR PROGRAM, BUT DESTROYED BY THE HEROIC ACTIONS OF ARGARIA"**

**"ARGARIAN HEROES CHEERED ON BY THE WORLD AFTER DESTucUTION OF BREZSTORM"**

**"These papers were published after the day that General Bastian's railgun were destroyed by the actions of the Argarian pilots."**

**"As the live video and images were shown, the eyes of the media captured every single moment of it."**

**"Fuming Irebian citizens and journalists who were calling for a truce stormed the stage and hurled all kinds of things at the general."**

**"After the rage of so many people had calmed down, there was nothing left but his body and the broken display."**

**"It is ironic that his choice to reveal his ultimate weapon to the world became his worst regret."**

**"When the war finally ended, I tried to get an interview with the Sqadrons that destructed Brezstorm. Only to find out that they refused to let me."**

**"Dissapointed as I was, I could see why though. The death of Micheal Anderson or better known among the air force as Lightning 1 had taken a huge toll on the Argarian military. As they had lost their symbol of hope throughout the war."**

**"His body was never found, so was his plane. A memorial was held in honor of what he did for his country and he was promoted to the rank of colonel. It's only natural that he received such an honor if you ask me."**

**"Well, at least peace had returned to Armenia. And since I still had a weak of leave, I took a tour around the city and bought myself some airplane figures. The ones you could only find in Argaria."**

**"I like the design. They bore the emblem of the Lightnings."**

**"Of course, i'll try again to get an interview with them before I get back."  
><strong>

**"Peace had once again returned to Argaria. And the skies were clear."**

**"Only the clouds and the sun hung above the sky. No longer in need of any aces."**

**"And mabye that was what 'he' was hoping for. That peace would reign throughout the country, in no need for aces to protect it."**

**"And perhaps that is why he made the same choice his leader did 21 years ago."**

**"I looked up into the clear blue sky and smiled to myself."**

**"Salute the Ace of Argaria."  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Micheal Anderson was not a man that would easily listen to someone. Even a close friend like Richard Fowell would have to show him evidence to convince him.**

**But 'He' was an exception.**

**As Anderson looked out of the window, he saw the beautiful night sky around him. He smiled to himself, knowing that it would probably be the last time he saw a Argarian night sky as beautiful as this.**

**Just as Anderson was about to get a drink, 'he' stopped Anderson and asked him a question.**

"**Anderson. Enjoying yourself?" The man, who had a slight Russian accent on him asked him.**

"**I'm good. Just going to get a drink." Anderson replied as he stood up to get the wine placed on the table and passed it to the man in the black suit.**

" **Hm. You know to pick the most expensive one, да?" The man in the suit said as he poured the wine for Anderson and himself.**

"**You know why I chose to join the organization right?" Anderson toasted the man as they sipped their wine.**

"**Of course. You know.. Not many flights pass through strangereal and the real world ever since Ulysess." The man said as he sipped his wine, admiring Argaria's night sky.**

"**But why you chose me I still don't understand. Doesn't the real world have aces better than me?" Questioned Anderson as he stared into the man's gray eyes, hoping for an answer.  
><strong>

"**Because... Let's just say that you are a unique type of ace." The man said after a long pause, as if he was hesitating to give a reply.**

"**... You'll never tell me will you?" Anderson replied with a cool voice as he refilled his wine.**

"**Anyway. We have everything set to go for you. You'll arrive at our HQ in London tomorrow. Everything there is prepared for you. You will meet your new squadron members and introduced. Everyone there is new, as you know we only have been formed last month." The man told Anderson as the plane began it's long ascended into the clouds, towards the real world.**

"**This is your captain speaking. All members on board, please assume rest position now as we are entering ascending phase." Said the captain of the plane as everyone on board assumed the rest formation that the captain said.**

"**Well, I must bid you goodnight Anderson. I'll see you tomorrow." The man shook Anderson's hand and bid goodbye as he went back to his room.**

"**Oh, I nearly forgot! Anderson?" The man shouted.**

"**What?" Anderson replied.**

"**Welcome to the UAFF." The man said as both men soon fell asleep on the room's bed, along with the other passengers as the plane assumed its ascend formation, headed for London.**

**Where a new chapter would be written.**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>

**I want to thank every single person who read my story. Thank you so much for doing so.**

**And if you think that you need to flame this story, that would be fine with me. As long as you state valid points that is.**

**And if you want to tell me on how I can improve my writing skills, go ahead and do so. It would be great if anyone could tell me how to do so as this is my first attempt at writing a long and serious(Whether you think it is or not it is up to you) story.**

**Well, that is all I have to say. I hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
